Amor con sabor a fresas (Pearlshipping)
by NeeMomoChan
Summary: Nuestra querida Dawn es alérgica a lo dulce, para su suerte conoce a un chico extremadamente dulce ¿Sera rechazado a causa de su alergia? o... ¿ella misma conseguirá superar la misma?
1. Tranquilidad despues de la pesadilla

Pues hola a todos! perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero por fin me decidi a escribir en en el teléfono, mas que nada por un problema que tengo en el pc y creo volver hasta dentro de unas semanas. De verdad lo siento mucho! y bueno... para compensar(? os traigo una pequeña historia de uno de mis Shipps de Pokemon favoritos xdd

Bien, me dejo de hablar y os dejo leer~ espero que os guste!

Algo mas!! Lo mas seguro es que no encontreis tildes en algunas palabras xdd de verdad lo siento, pero el programa que estoy utilizando no me las detecta, espero que no os incomode esto ;-;

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad~

PD: Aqui los nombres de los personajes estaran en japones, espero no sea una molestia :'v

Amor con sabor a fresas

Me desperté sudando frío, nuevamente esa pesadilla asquerosa, no me gusta admitirlo, pero soy alergica a los postres y cosas dulces en general.

Pobre de mi, yo adoro su dulce aroma y...el no poder comer ni una maldita fresa con un poco de nata me frustra ¡y mucho!

Total, que soñé que me rodeaba de dulces postres, tales como chocolates de todo tipo, golosinas y...¡bueno, dulces variados! Y si, tal vez eso para muchos habria sido un hermoso sueño, pero para mi no.

¡Maldito sistema defectuoso!

Me levanté con notada pereza de mi comoda (mi amor platonico) cama. Normalmente soy una chica energica y que siempre esta de buen humor, pero estas pesadillas de verdad que me amargaban, mala suerte para los demás que esto me dura todo el santo día. Para empeorar las cosas, hoy era lunes y el primer día de clases y por si no fuera poco, soy nueva en mi instituto. Hoy será un dia de muerte, sobre todo para mis seres mas queridos.

El reloj marcaba las 7 am justas ¿Puntual? Bien, algo de bueno tenia la mañana, iba a ser totalmente tranquila y no tendria que salir corriendo de casa.

Bufé molesta y agotada, sí, las pesadillas asi tambien me provocan cansancio. Me dirigí a mi enorme ropero, mi adicción a la moda creo que es cada vez mas fuerte...Tomé mi nuevo uniforme escolar de estilo marinero, muy visto, sí, pero a decir verdad son de mis preferidos. Sonreí para mis adentros, otra cosa mas buena del día ¡estreno un uniforme super lindo!

En ese momento recordé que me daria tiempo a una ducha, asi que corrí rapidamente hacía el baño y me metí enseguida, una duchita con agua caliente me ayudaría a relajarme, aunque fuera a corto plazo.

Me vestí, cepillé y arreglué mi cabello azulado y bajé a desayunar nuevamente con los animos por el suelo...la ducha relajante no duró mas de 5 minutos.

Con total tranquilidad me despedí de mi madre y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo instituto, que bien que por una vez en mi vida mi cerebro ha reaccionado hacia mi amigo el despertador. Gracias cerebro, por una vez nos hemos librado de los gritos de mamá.

Estaba parada justo en frente de la puerta de la institución, me quedé boquiabierta, es verdad que mi anterior colegio era una hormiga comparado a este, las clases deben de ser enormes igualmente entonces. Un golpe doloroso en mi espalda me desbelesó al completo, me di media vuelta enfadada hacia la persona culpable de mi, ahora adolorida, columna vertebral. Esa persona pareció estremecerse del miedo con mi gesto, era comprensible, estaba de mal humor...y si encima con dolor, ni yo me imagino mi expresión en ese momento.

Entonces relajé mi rostro, era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Haruka, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de un color azul verdoso, siempre me ha parecido que tenia un peinado algo extraño, pero mejor no mencionarle nada de esto, siendo yo su mejor amiga ya me ha dejado algunas cicatrices de uñas por los brazos.

Ah y la razón por la que ella esta aqui, es que se trasladó cuando eramos aun pequeñas pero todos, absolutamente todos los dias, nos comunicabamos por telefono o pc, asi es como nuestra amistad sigue estando de una pieza.

— ¡Buenos dias, Hika-chan! — me saludo con un tono demasiado feliz para mi animo de ese día. Le devolví el saludo en un suspiro y ella me miró extrañada — ¿A que se debe ese humor, Dee-Dee? — me preguntó con burla. Querida, hoy las bromas quedan fuera.

— JA, JA, JA — le respondí lo mas sarcastica que pude — hoy no estoy de humor para eso, Haruka-chan. —

— Ya veo... ¿De nuevo esa pesadilla en contra de tu sueño por engordar? — asentí, que bien me conoce la maldita. Aun que eso de engordar queda un poco fuera de contexto, y si, se que es sarcasmo.

— Ultimamente la tienes muy a menudo... — volví a asentir, mientras nos encaminabamos a nuestra aula, creo que mi aura deprimente asustó a varios alumnos — ¡Eso significa que tendras un encuentro con alguien dulce! — exclamó haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo en mi lugar, la miré de manera que cualquiera pensaria que ella estaba loca. Esa frase se la habia sacado de la manga. Ella y su mundo de fantasia...

— Vamos Haruka, deja de fantasear, no se de donde te sacas eso, las pesadillas no tienen nada que ver en que encuentre novio — le escupí con cansancio... pero la verdad, tampoco me molestaria que fuera verdad esa fantasia absurda.

— De verdad... ese sueño tuyo te vuelve una amargada — me espetó, la verdad ni me molestó, total, tenía razón.

Llegamos al salón de clases, extrañamente ya se había llenado entero ¿Cuanto tiempo habiamos estado hablando? Daba igual. Yo al ser la nueva, tuve que quedarme esperando fuera del aula, a ver si sonaba rapido la campana, tenia ganas de sentarme en mi comoda no tan comoda silla y echarme una siestecia apoyada en el pupitre. Y como obra del cielo, el timbre tocó a eso de los 5 segundos y vi al profesor que ya se asomaba por el pasillo, en cuanto llegó me saludó cordialmente y yo hice lo mismo, estaba malhumorada, pero no queria llevarme mal con el profesor tan solo empezar el curso.

— Buenos dias querida, tu debes ser mi nueva alumna ¿Hikari, no es asi? — asentí ruborizada, debia admitirlo, mi trato con los profesores siempre ha sido muy timido, de ahi mi expediente resplandeciente.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy el profesor Yukinari Okido — extendió su mano para estrecharla y timidamente la acepté — quedate aqui y cuando te llame puedes pasar ¿de acuerdo? — entró al aula, no sin antes brindarme una calida sonrisa, tengo la sensación de que este hombre me va a caer muy bien.

Me exalté en cuanto escuché mi nombre detras de la pared, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa... debe ser por ser el primer día, si, eso mismo debe ser.

Entré cabizbaja para ocultar mi sonrojo y me presenté ante la clase, eso no necesita explicación. Suerte la mia, justamente me colocaron al lado de una chica pelirroja con cara de matona. Perfecto, vamos bien. Detras mio, estaba Haruka y un chico a su lado, no le di importancia, por lo menos la tenía a ella cerca.

Despues de todo, es verdad que las apariencias engañan. Pasaron las tres primeras horas y llegué a llevarme bien con la chica a mi lado, tanto que me hice su amiga, en unos momentos mi animo mejoró radicalmente, es bueno hacer amistades el primer dia de clases.

La chica llamada Nozomi, Haruka y yo salimos al recreo juntas, sorpresa la que me lleve al saber que estas dos se llevaban bien ¡eso era genial!

Pero claro, todo lo bueno acaba si o si, Haruka me obligó a conocer a su grupo de amigos, obviamente yo me negué, pero me llevó literalmente a rastras hacia la mesa que ocupaban sus amigos.

— ¡Chicos! Os presento a mi mejor amiga, la nueva del insti — estaba que me moria de vergüenza. Creo que mi sonrojo se podia comparar con el cabello de Nozomi. La maldita llamada mi mejor amiga, me dio nuevamente un golpe es la espalda, impulsándome hacia las personas, quedando justo en frente de ellos.

— ¡Mucho gusto! — uno de los chicos del grupo se adelantó, tomando mi mano y agitandola de manera efusiva. Un chico rubio y de ojos de un color naranja intenso, muy energico para mi gusto la verdad — ¡Mi nombre es Jun, encantado! —

— ¡Apartate pesado! — una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes empujó al chico raro fuera de mi vista, gracias — un gusto Hikari, yo soy Kasumi, permiteme que te presente a los idio-, digo, a mis amigos. — solté una pequeña risa, esta chica me empezaba a caer bien.

— Pues veras, el chico con cara de amargado y de cabello morado es Shinji — el nombrado nos miró de reojo y volvió la vista a su celular, eh de decir que su mirada me provocó escalofrios, demasiado intimidante —, el chico de cabello ver-. —

— Yo me presentaré a la dama Kasumi — el chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color se acercó a mi peligrosamente, se arrodilló y besó mi mano, tal y como el tipico principe — mi nombre es Shuu. Acepte este regalo como una bienvenida, una rosa, para una hermosa flor — y de la nada se sacó una rosa, que yo acepté dudosa. Este tipo era mas raro que el anterior, pero tambien me causaba risa.

Lo siguiente que vi fue el pie de Haruka en la cabeza del chico, aprisionandolo.

— ¡Dejate de estupideces, cabeza de lechuga! — le gritaba furiosa mi amiga, el levantó la cabeza como pudo y también le ofreció una rosa.

— No estés celosa hermosa, también tengo rosas para ti — Haruka se sonrojo con fiereza y aplastó mas la cabeza de Shuu contra el duro suelo cubierto de fina arena. Pobrecito, creo que alguien encontró el amor al parecer.

— Estos dos siempre igual... — Kasumi volvió a suspirar para acabar con una risa enternecida — bien Hikari, el chico apoyado en el árbol es Satoshi —

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el, el cual nos sonreía abiertamente y se acercaba a nosotras lentamente. Un chico alto, moreno de piel y cabello y de ojos miel, por un momento me quedé admirando su sonrisa...¿Por que me parecía tan hermosa?

Y el... ¿Por que se me hacía, de alguna manera...tan irresistible?.

To Be Continue...

Siento si es algo cortito, pero intentaré que el proximo se alargue mas :''DD


	2. Limpieza con sorpresa

Nuevo episodio! xdd nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia, y ademas, intentare que este cap se haga mas largo que el anterior :'DD

Es mi primera historia de Pokemon, no me lo tengais muy en cuenta por favor x'd

Comencemos!~

Cap 2: Amor con sabor a fresas

— ¡Hola! ¿Hikari verdad? — me quedé embelesada con su sonrisa, era... tan dulce — mucho gusto, como te habrá dicho la bruja so-. —

— ¿¡A quien le dices bruja, excremento!? — Kasumi le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la coronilla de la cabeza, el chico respondió con una expresión adolorida y calmandose el dolor con la misma mano.

Entonces se rio por lo bajo y me extendió la mano, yo que ya había salido de mi trance existencial, la estreché vergonzosa y con un claro sonrojo en el rostro.

— Asi es, tu debes ser... ¿Satoshi entonces, no? — intenté hablarle de una manera normal, pero estaba tan conmovida y nerviosa por su dulce sonrisa, que no solo no podia mirarlo a la cara si no que solo me salia un hilo de voz suave.

— ¡Claro! Y, — me revolvió el cabello entre risas y con, al parecer, sumo cuidado me levantó el rostro que hasta ese momento miraba al suelo buscando mi valentía, entonces me miró a los ojos. Caí en una especie de trampa, ahora me cautivaban sus ojos acaramelados — no hace falta que seas tan timida con nosotros, a partir de ahora, seremos tus amigos tambien — me volvió a sonreir, creo que moriré de diabetes y de una grave alergía si sigue así. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y si no fuera por unos dedos chasqueando delante de mi rostro, me habria quedado todo el día admirando a ese chico.

— ¡Vamos tortolitos, se nos va a pasar todo el recreo y no hemos comido nada! — era la voz de Haruka, maldita sea, siempre estropeando mis fantasias ¡yo no me meto con las tuyas! Y mira que son raras, asi que dejame en mi mundo mujer.

Nos sentamos a comer en la misma mesa donde me los encontré, a la vera del arbol, donde justamente estaba apoyado el chico caramelo ¡A partir de ahora ese sera su mote! Por que es endemoniadamente dulce para mi cuerpo. Pasamos una, casi hora, muy entretenida, me lleve bien con absolutamente todos los del grupo, bueno, descontando al chico raro numero 2 (asi es, casi todos ahi eran raros, pero divertidos) solo que este chico de cabello morado no era divertido. Me miraba durante todo lo que duramos alli, no hablaba casi nada y siempre parecia de mal humor. Tampoco se reia de las tonterias del chico raro numero 1 (el rubio) y del chico caramelo (y era verdad, este chico era un saco de risas), pero bueno, no le presté la minima atención, total, era su vida y actitud.

Entramos a la siguiente clase, dibujo, la verdad no era una clase que me llamara mucho la atencion, pero como casi siempre era una hora casi libre ya que nos dejaban hablar con los compañeros, pues se hacía mas amena.

Algo me llamó la atención. Kasumi se pasó casi toda la clase mirando al profesor (bastante joven la verdad) Kenji y muy de vez en cuando se levantaba para hablar con el o "preguntarle" cosas sobre el trabajo que estabamos haciendo. Esto me pareció altamente extraño, ya que, por si no fuera poco, el profesor le seguia la corriente y le devolvia las miradas.

Me giré hacia Haruka, que era mi compañera de dibujo en ese momento y la miré extrañada.

— Haruka-chan ¿has visto a esos dos? — apunté a las dos personas, que se encontraban hablando, con la mirada. Ella me afirmó con la cabeza — ¿y no te parece extraño que se lleven tan bien? Quiero decir, esta bien que un profesor y un alumno tengan una buena relación y eso, pero... las miradas y tal... —

— Si, si que lo es, pero creeme, llevan asi desde que el profesor entró en el instituto — me dijo con una expresión seria pero su voz tenía un tinte de diversión.

— ¿Y cuanto lleva aqui? — pregunté sorprendida.

— Pues desde que llegó el profesor Okido...3 años si no me equivoco — me respondió, continuando con su dibujo. Por unos instantes me quedé observando al profesor, de alguna manera se me hacía muy joven. Y esa relación, muy rara.

Ultima hora por fin, y a pocos minutos de que toque el bendito timbre. Asi es, estoy desesperada por salir y tirarme en mi cama a dormir, primer dia y estoy cansadisima. El profesor de Historia, Takeshi, a pesar de ser una materia aburrida, sabia darle un toque divertido a su clase y suele bromear bastante, me provocaba bastante risa sus peculiares ojos siempre cerrados por no decir que tambien tiene una apariencia muy joven, realmente aqui los profesores parecen ser muy amigables.

— ¡Chicos, chicos! — dio algunos golpes con la mano sobre la mesa, para llamarnos la atención, era ultima hora y estabamos a poco de terminar, no era de extrañar el jaleo que se habia montado — antes de que os vayais, toca decidir a quien le toca la limpieza del aula — todos en la clase bufamos con desgana y molestos, cruzo los dedos por que no me toque a mi.

— ¡Si, si, ya se que os encanta! — habló divertido — muy bien... el turno de hoy es para... — enfocó la vista en el papel — ¡para nuestro gran amigo Satoshi! — todos en la clase aplaudimos entre risas mientras el chico caramelo dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio molesto — y la segunda persona será Dee- — carraspeó corrigiendose, hasta el profesor se sabe mi "hermoso" mote ¡Mataré a quien se lo haya dicho! Eché una mirada asesina a Haruka y esta pareció asustarse ¡Te voy a matar querida amiga! — que diga, Hikari, la chica nueva — todos volvieron a aplaudir y pude ver como Satoshi se reia con malicia, a el tambien le asesinaré, pero cuando estemos solos.

Ya todo el mundo se había ido, y quedamos nosotros dos, con un par de escobas y unos trapos humedos. Como odiaba que me tocara este trabajo.

Comenzamos por limpiar la pizarra y el polvo de los borradores, todos sabemos como iba a acabar esto. Estaba yo tranquilamente limpiando con uno de los trapos el pizarrón, cuando de repente siento que me envuelve una humareda blanca, me empiezan a escocer los ojos y toso con dificultad, en ese mismo momento me giro hacía el chico a mi lado y veo que se rie divertido, se iba a enterar. Tomo uno de los borradores y repito la misma acción que el me hizo a mi, y como regalo se lo aviento en su hermo- digo, en su horrible rostro bronceado.

— Vaya, vaya Dee-Dee, con que te apetece jugar con fuego — me mira desafiante y de un momento a otro se abalanza encima de mi y comienza a hacerme cosquillas por todos lados.

— ¡Ah, Satoshi p-para! — intento hablar como puedo pero el aliento se me va por la risa, con la fuerza que me queda lo empujo y me posiciono yo encima de el — Te toca sufrir a ti guapo — sonrio malévola e igualmente, le hago cosquillas por todas partes, mientras me rio divertida.

Acabamos en el suelo, el uno al lado del otro con las respiraciones entrecortadas y sudando. Me giro para mirarle y el hace lo mismo, nos quedamos mirando unos instantes y nos reimos suavemente.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan con profundidad, nuevamente me pierdo en sus ojos de caramelo, el sudor en su rostro hacia que este se viera demasiado...sensual, y sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, levemente sonrojados y entreabiertos. Dios mio, demasiada tentación.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando por impulso, nuestras respiraciones chocaron y un dulce aroma a vainilla invadió mis sentidos, no se si era colonia o simplemente su olor natural, pero me entraron unas horribles ganas de probarlo...me daba igual la alergia, yo queria.

A unos milimetros de juntar nuestros labios, el se separó bruscamente asustandome.

— ¡Que hora es! Rapido Hikari, tenemos que terminar de limpiar, si llego tarde a casa me matan — se puso a abrillantar los pupitres rapidamente, yo suspiré aliviada ¡que locura, estaba a punto de besar a ese chico que ni conozco casi! Si, es atractivo y tal, pero no soy de esas chicas.

Terminamos de limpiar y el atardecer se asomó por las ventanas ¿Tanto tiempo habia pasado? Salimos de la clase hablando animadamente, poco a poco nos haciamos mas cercanos, ya casi podria llamarlo amigo. Pasamos por delante de la biblioteca, hasta que una voz familiar nos llamó la atención, nos miramos extrañados, a estas horas no debería haber ningun alumno en el instituto, excepto los profesores y los que estaban en algun club.

Abrimos la puerta levemente y nos asomamos por esta. Lo que vimos nos dejo sin habla.

— ¿K-Kasumi...? —

To Be Continued...

Si, si, ya se que dije que intentaria hacerlo mas largo, pero es que queria dejar con el suspense e v e

Bueno, eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado el cap /333


	3. Los secretos de Kasumi y Jun

Buenaaaas, aqui el tercer cap, espero que os vaya gustando esta serie :''DD

Comencemos

Cap 3: Amor con sabor a fresas

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y a Satoshi creo que casi se le desencaja la mandibula.

Justamente delante de nosotros estaban Kasumi y el profesor Kenji comiendose a besos, sorpresa quedaba pequeño. Entonces sentimos el peso de alguien encima de nosotros, haciendo asi que la puerta se abriera de par en par y cayeramos al suelo con esa persona encima.

— ¡Chicos, seguis aqui! — reconocí esa voz jovial enseguida, Jun.

Satoshi y yo levantamos la mirada esperandonos lo peor, y no fue de menos. La pareja se nos quedó mirando aterrorizados, guardando cierta distancia entre ellos, y creo que nosotros no teniamos una mirada muy diferente a la de ellos. Se formó un silencio de ultratumba, mientras Jun se incorporó extrañado por esto y nos ayudo a levantarnos igualmente.

Yo continuaba en mi estupefacción ¿Kasumi y el profesor de dibujo besandose? ¿Que mierda esta pasando aqui?.

— E-em... q-que... — el chico caramelo parecía intentar articular palabra, pero al parecer se le formó un nudo en la garganta por la sorpresa. Mientras el rubio, seguia sin entender nada.

— ¡Chicos por favor, podemos explicarlo! — exclamó la pelirroja exaltada y comenzando a sudar, mientras le daban pequeños temblores.

— Vale Kasumi... — habló el profesor, intentando tranquilizar a la chica — por favor chicos, ahora que sabeis esto, de verdad por favor, no se lo conteis a nadie — el profesor se arrodilló a nuestros pies, a lo que Kasumi al ver esto imitó su acción entre lagrimas.

Satoshi me miró angustiado y yo le devolví la mirada. Entonces me acerqué a los dos y me puse de cuclillas delante de ellos, a lo que estos levantaban el rostro, notablemente afligidos. Eso me tocó la vena sensible.

— Tranquilos... — miré nuevamente a Satoshi preocupada y volví a la pareja — no se lo diremos a absolutamente nadie pero... —

— ¡Por favor, por favor, haremos lo que querais! — Kasumi se me abalanzó, y me tiró al suelo quedando yo sentada y compungida y ella llorando amargamente en mi hombro.

— No, no Kasumi, tranquilizate — la aparté con delicadeza, le di un pañuelo para que se secase las lagrimas y la ayudé a ponerse en pie — no queremos nada a cambio, tan solo... nos gustaría saber... — pausé para pensarme bien las palabras que iba a utilizar — vuestra historia, si, eso es todo —

Kasumi abrazó al profesor y este le acarició el cabello, mientras esta se iba calmando. Entonces el profesor nos miró con la expresión cansada, mientras pasaba su mano por la nuca y se mordia el labio, pensando lo que iba a decir.

— En realidad chicos, no hay mucho que contar, lo nuestro fue como un amor a primera vista — soltó a la pelirroja que ya se encontraba totalmente tranquila, pero cabizbaja apretando sus puños, angustiada, entonces se acercó a nosotros — pero por favor, no se lo digais a nadie, por lo menos hasta que Kasumi cumpla la mayoria de edad —

"Eso es el año que viene" pensé, la verdad yo no he tenido mucho tacto con el profesor y a decir verdad, con Kasumi tampoco, pero no soy nadie para romper la relación, además de que me sentiria como una autentica mierda. Si, obviamente no estaba en el derecho de romper su relación.

— Claro, lo mantendremos en completo secreto — dijo Satoshi que hasta ahora estaba callado, sonriendo...¡no! Otra vez esa sonrisa de caramelo, niño ¿tu quieres matarme verdad?.

— ¡Muchisimas gracias chicos, enserio! — Kasumi se nos abalanzó y nos abrazó fuertemente, mientras reia feliz. Nosotros nos miramos igual con una tierna sonrisa y aceptamos el abrazo.

— Un momento ¿eso quiere decir que sois novios? — Jun, que por fin despertó de su desconcierto, preguntó muy sorprendido. Nosotros nos reimos ante esto, mientras el nos gritaba enfurecido por no responder sus dudas.

Salimos del salón despues de haber estado conversando con la pareja con tranquilidad. Comenzamos a hablar por el pasillo mientras andabamos hacia la salida.

— De verdad deseo que no los descubra nadie y que no tengan ningun problema — dije suspirando con cierta preocupación, los chicos a mi lado asintieron con la misma preocupación que la mia.

— Oye Jun ¿Tu que haces a estas horas en el instituto? — preguntó Satoshi intrigado — si no fuera por ti no nos habrian descubierto — le pegó un leve golpe en la cabeza y el rubio rio nervioso.

— Amm... pues, es que tuve club de...um... futbol, si eso, futbol — habló apartando la vista y riendo entre dientes.

— Vaya y ¿desde cuando tu estas en un club? — volvió a preguntar Satoshi, al parecer sospechaba de el, bueno, tampoco es que sonara muy convincente.

—... ¡Por cierto Satoshi! ¿No deberias de estar en casa ya? Tu madre se va a enfadar — exclamó nervioso el rubito.

— ¡Ah! ¡Tienes razón! Jun, Hikari, nos vemos mañana — salió corriendo como un rayo y desapareció de nuestra vista en cuestión de segundos. Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero enseguida comenzamos a caminar.

– Oye Jun ¿De verdad estabas en ese club? Quiero decir, ni parecias muy convencido antes — acoté intrigada.

– Ah... si, claro, es verdad — me respondió con cierto desanimo que noté al instante, eso si que era extraño. No le interrogué mas, si algo pasaba, ya me encargaria de saber el que.

Llegué a mi casa y subí las escaleras despues de saludar a mi madre. Iba a dormir toda lo que quedaba de noche y valiente tenia que ser el que me molestara en mis preciadas horas de descanso. Mi movil, encima de mi mesita de noche, sonó al instante de terminar de pensar aquello ¿Que clase de ser divino me da esta suerte? ¿Un shinigami tal vez? Ya que ahora mismo tengo ganas de matar a alguien.

Me levantó lo mas perezosa y lentamente posible de mi cama y me siento en el borde esta, tomó el celular maldiciendo por lo bajo y veo que es un número desconocido, me cuestiono el si cogerlo o no, pero atiendo al final, de todas formas ¿Que me pasaría por contestar?

— ¿Si? — pregunto con un tono entre molesto y cansado, espero que la persona al otro lado lo note y no de mucho la lata.

— ¡Hikari, soy yo, Satoshi! — una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, el siempre estaría invitado a llamarme, me alegra con su tono de voz tan alegre y dulce — oye, tengo que pedirte un favor ¿Podrias venir al parque al lado del instituto? — asiento con la cabeza y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy hablando por telefono, a veces soy algo tonta. Me rio bajito y le contesto — ¡Genial! Pues nos vemos alli, adios — y colgó. Me estiré en la cama y me quedé mirando al techo, parece que al fin y al cabo, mi descanso lo tendré que dejar para la hora de dormir.

Me cambié el uniforme que todavia llevaba puesto, por un jersey rosado, una mini falda negra y unas botas rosas tambien y salí de mi casa canturreando.

Al llegar lo vi sentado en una de los columpios, con una chaqueta negra, una camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y unas deportivas rojas. Me paré a unos metros de el para poder admirarle mejor. Su piel era iluminada por la luz de las farolas y sus ojos brillaban al mirar hacia la luna. Me sonrojé al notar que volteó la vista hacia mi y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas diabéticas por lo que, timidamente me acerqué a el.

— ¡Ya estas aqui! Antes que nada, perdón por haberte llamado a venir a estas horas — pasó su brazo por la nuca avergonzado, ladeando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

— No te preocupes, total, no tenia nada que hacer, ademas... — le di mi mejor sonrisa — yo disfruto de tu compañia, es muy agradable — le dije con ternura.

El me miró sorprendido y me devolvió la sonrisa con, un muy leve, sonrojo. Entonces, de repente, tornó su expresión a una seria.

— Pues, como te dije, necesito que me hagas un favor — yo lo miré confusa, el pareció notar esto ya que carraspeo — me explico — pausó — ¿te acuerdas cuando en el instituto Jun nos dijo los del supuesto club? — asentí recordando — pues veras, Jun no puede estar en ningún club de futbol ya que este cerró por falta de integrantes, lo recordé justo antes de llamarte — lo miré asombrada.

— Entonces...¿que estaba haciendo en el instituto? — pregunté muy intrigada.

— Cuando estaba por mitad de camino de llegar a mi casa, recordé que tenía que pasar a comprar unas cosas para la cena... entonces, justo al lado del supermercado, lo vi salir de un callejón, con un gran abrigo al parecer, escondiendo algo — me dijo melancolico, yo lo vi incrédula, creo que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

— Viendolo asi pareciera como si... — tapé mi boca con ambas manos, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

— Como si comprara algun tipo de...droga — tragó en seco y se pasó su mano por todo su rostro — o por lo menos se hacía parecer —

— P-pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que estuviera en el instituto... — dije, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que eso no era posible.

— Bueno... entonces tambien recordé que, durante el verano los clubs se inician justamente una semana antes del semestre escolar y... pues, lo vi saliendo del instituto con un extraño polvo blanco por encima de sus labios y con rastros en las manos... — me miró angustiado y yo no cabia en mi asombro — le pregunte, por supuesto, pero el solo me dijo que era de un dulce con crema que se había comido —

– N-no se... puede que sea verdad lo que dijo, yo... — se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, este era un tema demasiado fuerte para mi.

— Y por eso mismo te he llamado. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a descubrir que tiene entre manos, empezando mañana mismo — se acercó a mi y me tomó de los hombros, mirandome intensamente a los ojos — no te lo he dicho por telefono por que es un tema importante, tu... ¿estarias dispuesta ha ayudarme Hikari? — nos quedamos mirando, yo sentía ganas de llorar, no lo conocía casi nada, pero a alguien como a Jun se le coge cariño enseguida, asi que me decidí

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto es algo que tenemos que resolver cuanto antes! — lo vi con decisión y el me sonrió feliz, entonces me abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Muchas gracias Hikari! Sabia que podia confiar en ti — exclamó emocionado — Jun es un amigo muy importante para mi y me doleria que cayera en un vicio como ese — se acomodó en mi hombro y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Desde ahi podía inhalar su dulzón olor a vainilla, me quedé encantada. Sonreí tiernamente y lo apreté contra mi cuerpo reforzando el abrazo.

— De nada — le susurré

Como dijo el es un amigo muy importante para el, y con tal de poder su sonrisa hermosa, haría lo que fuera por el.

Incluso enamorarme.

To Be Continued...

De verdad que intento hacer un capitulo de mas de 2000 palabras... pero es que no me sale xdd

Espero que no os incomode este tema tan serio en un fic como este óvó, pero tranquilos, esto se arreglará de la manera correcta!

Espero que os haya gustado, espero vuestras reviews y comentarios


	4. Un club y un oponente

**_Buenas! Aquí os traigo el nuevo cap de la serie! :''DD Antes que nada me gustaría daros unos tres avisitos~_**

 _1.-_ **_A partir de ahora voy a ir cambiando de narrador. Sé que esto no es del todo correcto, pero lo veo necesario sinceramente, eso sí, solo cambiare una vez por capitulo, para que no sea muy lioso._**

 _2.-_ **_¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! De verdad que esto me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo la historia, espero que sigáis así para darme ánimos a continuar /33_**

 _3.-_ **_Para las personas que siguen mis otras dos historias, y que de casualidad vean esta, quiero deciros que continuaré cuanto antes, pronto me recuperaré de mi problema y podré pasarme al pc, por que como ya dije, esta historia la hago en el móvil más que nada para entretenerme. Espero que podáis ser pacientes querido~_**

 ** _Bien, pues eso era todo, podemos empezar!_**

 ** _Comencemos~_**

 **Cap 4** : _Amor con sabor a fresas_

 _P.O.V_ _Normal_

— Cinco minutos más… — el despertador con forma de pingüino azul resonaba por las cuatro paredes de la habitación de la chica peliazul, la cual se revolvía fastidiada entre las sabanas, con la cara tallada en la almohada.

Desde la puerta del cuarto la observaba una mujer de nombre Ayako, madre de la misma. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Entonces, se acercó hasta el borde de la cama y tomó la sabana que cubría a su hija con firmeza.

— Uno… dos… — pausó, sabía de sobra que su hija estaba consciente y la escuchaba, pero al parecer quería hacerse de rogar — ¡tres! — y con la misma tranquilidad, levantó las sabanas que cubrían a su hija, haciendo que esta se levantará asustada y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo así al frio suelo de cabeza.

— M-mamá… — intentó hablar la chica, con el rostro todavía pegado en el suelo y con pequeños temblores — algún día de estos me matas — balbuceó levantando su, ahora muy roja, cara lentamente.

— Tu eres la única culpable, cariño — le dijo la madre con ternura — es a lo que me obligas, ya sabes que tienes que levantarte en cuanto te suene el despertador, Hikari — la mujer de cabellos azules le extendió la mano, y la chica accedió entre maldiciones por lo bajo.

— Si, si, ya lo sé… siempre me dices lo mismo — refunfuñó la peliazul, cruzándose de brazos e hinchando las mejillas de manera infantil.

— Mas razón para que aprendas la lección y te levantes a tu hora — explicó resignada, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir, la miro de reojo — vamos, arréglate y baja a desayunar, se te va a hacer tarde — y salió por la puerta, cerrándola de un portazo tras de sí.

— Irrigliti qui si ti vi hi hicir tirdi — la chica comenzó a desvestirse de su pijama mientras sacaba burla a su madre con desgana.

— Las paredes tienen oídos, hija — Ayako abrió de un portazo la puerta, con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro. Esto asustó a Hikari que de un momento a otro comenzó a retractarse — bien, ahora deja de hacer tonterías y date prisa — esta vez sí se fue, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

— Un poco más y se me cae el pelo… — la peliazul suspiró aliviada y terminó de alistarse, con su uniforme bien arreglado y su cabello atado con su normal estilo de peinado. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y se sentó en la mesa junto a su madre, que en ese momento leía el periódico mientras tomaba su café matutino, y comenzó a zamparse el desayuno.

Llegando al instituto justa de tiempo, corrió por los pasillos ya vacíos para llegar a su aula, pero al girar la esquina sintió una presión sobre su cuerpo y cayó al suelo, al levantar la vista vio al joven rubio alocado, pero algo le llamó la atención, tenía unas ojeras que contrastaban demasiado con su piel morena.

— ¡Ah, Hikari lo siento! — el chico extendió su mano hacia la ojiazul, la cual la aceptó al instante y se puso en pie, acto seguido se sacudió la ropa y volvió la vista al rubio.

— No te preocupes… — la chica se cruzó de brazos y miró con suma extrañeza las ojeras del chico, este pareció notarlo ya que volteó el rostro hacia un lado, nervioso — Jun ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí, no deberías estar en clase? — sonrió para ella misma, en ese momento había sonado igual que una madre regañando a su irresponsable hijo.

— A-ah, bueno — comenzó a sudar frio, miro a todos lados, como intentando buscar alguna solución en el aire, entonces algo incómodo e histérico, carraspeó y se dispuso a salir corriendo de la acusatoria mirada de su amiga — ¡Me quedé dormido! Bueno, adiós, llego tarde — dicho esto, salió como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Hikari desorbitada.

— Clases… — miró el reloj analógico colocado justo encima de los casilleros a poca distancia de ella y abrió los ojos de par en par — ¡Es súper tarde, me van a poner falta! — corrió apresurada, mientras pensaba vagamente sobre lo sospechoso que se veía hoy el chico.

Las clases pasaron normales, por no decir que a última hora, se podía notar el ambiente romántico entre la pelirroja y el profesor de dibujo, bueno, por lo menos por parte del moreno y la peliazul, los cuales compartían miradas de vez en cuando, riéndose por la ternura que emanaban.

Al terminar la clase, todo el aula se vació rápidamente, ya solo quedaban Hikari y Satoshi, que se quedaron hablando sobre cosas del día, además, también se veía al joven alocado recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez, repitiendo seguidamente "¡Es muy tarde, es muy tarde!" en fuertes susurros. En el momento que terminó de guardar todo en su mochila, se despidió de sus amigos y salió del aula apresurado, estos se miraron cómplices con cierta seriedad y salieron del aula igualmente, dispuestos a seguir a su amigo para poder descubrir ese secreto tan extraño.

— ¡Mira, se dirige otra vez hacia el supermercado que te dije ayer! — los chicos se encontraban escondidos detrás de un poste de luz, de una manera… un tanto extraña. Se colocaron una gabardina de cuero marrón, un gorro del mismo color y las típicas gafas de sol negras. Hikari se encontraba subida a hombros del muchacho pelinegro, mientras que con unos prismáticos observaba a Jun, el cual llevaba un abrigo bastante grueso y observaba nervioso a su alrededor, andando a paso ligero hacia el supermercado. La gente que pasaba por su alrededor los miraba extrañados, pero pasaban de largo, aun asi, ellos parecían no reparar en esto.

— ¡Si, y mira cómo va vestido! Seguro que para esconder algo malo… — dijo con voz sospechosa — Va a entrar ya ¡Rápido, parece que va a entrar en el callejón ese, tenemos que seguirlo! — Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro haciendo que Satoshi comenzara a tambalearse, perdiendo el equilibrio — ¡Tonto, no te muevas tanto, nos vamos a caer! —

— ¡Eres tú la que ha comenzado a moverse así! — Exclamó con molestia — ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices tonto, estúpida?! — exclamó más fuerte y esta vez enfadado de verdad.

— ¡¿Cómo que estúpida?! ¡Aquí el único estúpido eres tú! — la chica comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en la cabeza, mientras este se quejaba y se tambaleaba aún más.

— ¡Oye, me haces da- a- a…! — cayeron al suelo los dos a la vez, mareándose al instante y quedando inconscientes en la fría acera.

En ese momento, el chico salió del callejón aún con más nerviosismo que antes, y andando a paso rápido, alejándose del lugar. Al momento, los dos jóvenes en el suelo, despertaron con la vista nublada. Hikari, al recuperar el sentido por completo vio la silueta encorvada del rubio alejarse, se exaltó y levantó Satoshi de un golpe en el rostro con los primaticos.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-que pasa?! — Se incorporó de un salto, mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su nariz enrojecida por el golpe, con su mano — ¡No me pegues rápido, bruta! — gritó muy molestó.

— ¡Jun se va, tenemos que seguirlo, tonto! — exclamó histérica la chica.

— ¡Que no me llames to…! ¡O-oye! — La peliazul lo tomó inesperado de la mano, y lo arrastró corriendo hacia Jun, el cual ya se había alejado considerablemente de ellos.

Cuando recuperó la compostura, iba a soltar la mano de la chica, pero sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, cuando de manera imprevista, Hikari apretó la mano del chico, haciendo así que este se sonrojara levemente. Cerró los ojos dejando que la joven lo guiara, para así poder sentir la suavidad de sus manos de porcelana blanca, su dedos finos y largos se llegaron a entrelazarse con los suyos en un movimiento simple del chico, al ver, el levantó la vista, para poder admirar el perfil de la joven. Su rostro era tan delicado y con una mirada tan… dulce y alegre.

Sacudió su cabeza por los pensamientos inoportunos y soltó la pequeña mano de la chica, para colocarse a su lado, y correr, con el rostro sonrojado y sus palpitaciones a mil. La miró de reojo, y sus ojos bajaron hasta los labios de esta, se sentía tentado, nunca unos labios se le habían hecho tan irresistibles, tan rosados y húmedos…

— ¡Satoshi! ¡SATOSHI! — los gritos de la chica llamandolo le sacaron de su ensimismamiento — Al fin contestas ¿Qué te pasaba? Tenías una cara de embobado y parecía que estabas en las nubes— antes las últimas palabras, el moreno comenzó a sudar frio, no podía decirle los verdaderos pensamientos incoherentes que circulaban por su cabeza. Hikari arqueó una ceja entrañada, se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— Bueno, da igual. He visto a Jun volver a entrar al instituto ¡Vamos a pillarlo con las manos en la masa! — exclamó decidida la joven, mientras Satoshi, todavía continuaba un poco aturdido por lo pasado anteriormente. Sacudió la cabeza alejando todos los pensamientos anteriores y comenzó a andar con rapidez hacia el edificio.

— ¡Pues vamos entonces! Tenemos que acabar con esto ya — habló con cierta seriedad.

La chica lo seguía a sus espaldas y se iban escondiendo de vez en cuando, cuando veían que el rubio miraba hacia los lados, todavía nervioso. El chico entró apurado en un aula algo alejada de las demás, justo al entrar, los dos amigos se posicionaron delante de la puerta, sudando y decididos, se miraron entre si y Satoshi colocó su mano en el pomo plateado.

— ¿Estas lista?, es hora de ver la verdad — la peliazul no dijo nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza, tensa, con un poco de miedo por saber lo que hacía realmente su amigo, esto pareció notarlo el moreno, ya que el mismo se relajó levemente y vio con ternura a la joven — Tranquila, todo va a salir bien — dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja dulcemente.

Hikari se tensó, esa sonrisa era como comerse miles de terrones de azúcar a la vez para ella… ¿Pero por qué le encantaba tanto?, el dulce no era bueno para ella. Se sonrojó con fiereza, desviando la mirada y asintiendo con ligereza. Tal vez, era porque nunca nadie le había dado una sonrisa tan sincera y amable como esa, sí, eso sería…

Entraron como un rayo y cerrando la puerta tras sí con fuerza. La gente reunida en la sala volteó asustada y sorprendida hacia ellos, y el joven rubio no era uno menos.

— ¡Aja! ¡Te hemos pillado con las manos…! En… ¿la masa? — a su alrededor, se veían unas paredes pintadas de rosa con toques blancos en formas de cuadros, con mesas por todas partes y personas con delantal y pañuelo en el cabello, con boles, cucharas, moldes y demás por todas partes. Justo en frente de ellos, Jun vestido de la misma manera que los demás, con polvo blanco por todo su cuerpo y una bolsa de harina en el suelo, desparramada.

— ¿Ch-chicos…? — tartamudeó Jun en un susurró, mientras comenzaba a sudar y a temblar — ¿q-que hacéis aquí? —

— ¿Pero esto que es? — preguntó HIkari, totalmente sorprendida.

— Jun, tu… — comenzó Satoshi, mirando a todavía a todas partes, como si estuviera viendo algo que nunca creyó ver — ¿¡das clases de cocina!? —

— E-eh, yo… — intentó pensar en alguna excusa, pero enseguida cayó vencido — sí, así es — habló rendido.

— Pe-pero ¿Y cuándo te vi salir del callejón al lado del supermercado? Parecías que ocultabas algo muy malo — habló Satoshi, tocándose la frente, ahora mismo no comprendía para nada lo que pasaba con su amigo.

— Ah eso, pues es que detrás del supermercado hay una confitería que vendía la harina más barata, siempre voy allí — dijo, pasando su mano por su nuca, algo avergonzado por la confesión.

— Quieres decir, que el polvo blanco en tu nariz y manos, y lo que escondías… ¿Era solo harina? — La chica preguntó aliviada y todavía sorprendida, a lo que el rubio tan solo asintió — ¿pero porque escondías la harina como si fuera algo que nadie podía ver? — cuestionó interesada.

— La verdad… es que no quería que supierais sobre que me uní a este club, por eso lo ocultaba tanto, me daba vergüenza que alguien me descubriera —

— Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho — Satoshi comenzó a carcajearse feliz y totalmente descargado — con que el macho de Jun en un club de cocina ¿eh? — reía aún más fuerte el joven.

— Dios mío… pues que alivio — hablo Hikari, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando calmada.

— ¡Oye, no te ríes, imbécil! — gritaba ruborizado y con enojo Jun, apuntando a su amigo con una espátula, desafiante — ¡Cállate o te vas a enterar! — exclamaba aún más fuerte al ver que

— Anda Jun, baja eso y deja de amenazar a tus amigos — una voz masculina pero enternecida sonó detrás de ellos. Un chico de la edad de los chicos, de cabello de un azulado oscuro, llegando casi al negro y de ojos plateados. Su voz sonaba alegre y su cara era el mismo reflejo de la relajación. Jun al escuchar a su amigo, bajó la espátula refunfuñando, el joven de ojos plata de acercó a los dos chicos con gabardina y les saludó alegremente — Mucho gusto chicos, soy Kouki, un amigo y jefe de departamento de Jun, me alegra que nos hayáis visitado — sonrió de oreja a oreja extendiéndole la mano a los chicos, provocando a Hikari un muy sutil nerviosismo.

— ¡Ah! En..— intentó hablar Satoshi, pero la peliazul se le adelantó, tomando su mano y moviéndola levemente.

— ¡Encanta Kouki, yo soy Hikari y este mi amigo Satoshi! — el chico peliazul solo rio divertido y volvió a sonreír. En ese momento a Hikari se le paró el corazón, no lo podía creer ¿De verdad había alguien que le provocara ese sabor dulzón con su sonrisa al igual que Satoshi? Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento y rio con suavidad.

— Mucho gusto igualmente, Hikari — correspondió el saludo el chico.

Satoshi se quedó mirando a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, se sentía algo impotente ante la escena y un poco disgustado ante la reacción de la chica ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no le gustaba nada ese sentimiento.

— Si, si, bueno ¿Nos vamos? Se está haciendo tarde y ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí — dijo desinteresado el moreno, que comenzaba a andar hacia la salida

— Esperad un momento ¿No os gustaría quedaros a probar el pastel que esta por cocinar Jun? Es la primera vez que hace una en nuestra clase — el chico se acercó a su amigo rubio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros — ¿No es así Jun? — este solo se enrojeció y frunció el ceño, asintiendo con la mirada.

— ¡Si, nos encantaría! ¿Verdad, Satoshi? — Hikari se adentró aún más en la sala y volteó hacia el chico moreno con clara emoción en su rostro y todavía con un pequeño rastro del sonrojo en sus mejillas. A Satoshi no le acababa de convencer la idea, más que nada por que por alguna razón, comenzaba a tener un cierto desagrado hacia el jefe del club, pero, al ver la sonrisa ilusionada de la chica, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño cabeceo, asintiendo desganado — ¡Bien, bien, estoy deseando probar el pastel de Jun! — pegaba pequeños brincos, como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de dar una piruleta.

El joven pelinegro no cabía en su asombro, su amiga de ojos azules se comportaba de manera demasiado extraña, es decir, no la conocía nada más de un día, pero por ver cómo era con los demás y con el mismo ya se sabía que ella no tenía una personalidad tan aniñada ¿Pero, por qué? Ella siempre era muy jovial, pero no llegaba a ese extremo.

Pasó casi media hora y el chico ya bufaba desesperado. Su querida amiga no se despegaba del chico peliazul el cual, empezaba a irritarle con su maldita sonrisa que permanecía intacta en su rostro, encima a Jun se le había quemado en pastel como un par de veces en un tiempo récor de tan solo treinta minutos. Vaya tarde más amena y entretenida.

— ¡Terminé! Y esta vez no se me ha quemado — el rubio lloraba de la emoción y la alegría, mientras servía una rebanada de pastel a cada uno de sus amigos en la mesa.

— Vaya, Jun, tiene buena pinta — El chico de ojos plata se separó con delicadeza del agarre de Hikari, que lo tenía tomado del brazo mientras platicaban amigablemente, tomó el tenedor que reposaba al lado del trozo de pastel y sobre una vajilla decorada y comió un poco de él. Se le iluminaron las pupilas y agrandó un poco más su sonrisa — ¡Fantástico Jun! Te has superado, sabe delicioso — el rubio enrojeció y le agradeció a su maestro con torpeza — vamos chicos, probadlo vosotros también —

Hikari y Satoshi hicieron caso sumiso a las palabras del chico y probaron un poco del dulce pastel de chocolate y vainilla. A ellos igualmente se les iluminó la vista ante el delicioso sabor, Hikari seguía saboreando el dulce con el tenedor aun en su boca, en cambio Satoshi, devoraba con ganas toda su rebanada, hasta dejar el plato reluciente.

— ¡Sabe increíble! — dijeron al unísono el par de amigos, alentando al rubio.

El grupo siguió platicando animadamente y esta vez Satoshi se unía a la conversación, hasta que comenzó a anochecer y Satoshi y Hikari decidieron volver a casa. En todo el aula solo quedaban ellos cuatro.

— Creo que es hora de irnos — habló el moreno, el cual quedaba satisfecho por el pastel, que comió casi todo el.

— Si… se hace muy tarde — la peliazul ladeo algo cabizbaja, con un tinte de voz algo entristecido. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el ojimiel, que se quedó algo confundido por la reacción de la joven.

— Kouki y yo nos quedaremos un poco más para recoger algo toda la sala —

— Oh bueno, entonces, ¿Nos vamos Hikari? — preguntó el moreno con mejor ánimo.

— Ah… si — contestó poco convencida peor rendida al final.

Los dos salieron del aula y se despidieron de sus amigos. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, que a Satoshi le comenzaba a parecer incomodo, el aura algo deprimente de su amiga le ponía de los nervios. Pero antes de alejarse aún más del aula, una voz masculina sonaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Hikari, espera! ¿Puedes venir un momento? — la voz de Kouki se escuchaba desde lejos, a lo que sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica giró sobre sus pies y corrió hacia la puerta por donde se asomaba el chico.

Satoshi se extrañó bastante, pero esperó con un poco de impaciencia a que la muchacha volviera. Al cabo de unos dos minutos, veía la silueta de la ojiazul, que a medida que se acercaba, su rostro se tornaba más rojo y sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal, confundido, el moreno decidió preguntar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Hikari? ¿Qué te dijo él? — preguntó con sumo interés el chico.

— M-me ha… — se quedó callada mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.

— ¿Te ha..? — volvió a preguntar, impaciente.

— Me ha — pausó y tragó saliva — pedido que tenga una cita con el —

 ** _Dios mioo! De verdad siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo cap, pero ya estoy medio recuperada y como era de esperar, tuve que volver a clases ; v ;_**

 ** _De verdad lo siento, la próxima vez intentaré subir un cap más seguido, para recompensaros hice este cap un poco más largo e igual pienso hacer el próximo así y si es posible, un poco mas /333_**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado, creo que tenemos un nuevo oponente para nuestro morenazo eve. Bueno, espero vuestras reviews y likes! Bye! :''DD_**

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	5. Aviso

Bueno, despues de algunas quejas sobre la dificultad que tiene el leer la historia con los nombres de los personajes en japones, he decidido hacer un cambio para que asi os resulte mas ameno y claro, asi no tendreis que buscar el nombre en internet para saber quien es quien x'DD

Eso si, yo solo digo que los nombres en japones me parecen mas bonitos, pero claro tambien hay que entender que todos vosotros estais acostumbrados a los anglosajones, por lo que espero que este cambio os haya servido para leerlo mas comodamente :''33 Tambien hay que decir que hice una sección solamente para ello, pero bueno, la borraré de todas formas x'D

Y bien, eso era todo, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeñisima noticia x''DD Pronto subire la siguiente parte, asi que no os desespereis. Tengo bastantes excusas por lo que, me limpio las manos(?

Eso era todo, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y favoritos, de verdad os lo agradezco eternamente! ; v ;


	6. Preparativos para la fiesta

**_Hola a todos ;v; nuevamente me disculpo por no subir cap, pero esta vez has sido más que nada la falta de inspiración (totalmente) y el que he estado de exámenes finales (bueno, todavía estoy :'v) y claro, los estudios ante todo uvu :'0._**

 ** _Espero que podáis perdonarme de todas formas TvT, como siempre digo x'D, intentaré subir los capítulos más seguidos si es posible. Bueno, me dejo de hablar. ¡Empecemos! :'D_**

 ** _"_** ** _Una aclaración, como dije en el aviso anterior, cambiaré los nombres por los ingleses, para que se sea más cómodo para todos"_**

Hola -hablando-

 _Hola_ -pensando-

 **Cap 5** : _"Amor con sabor a fresas"_

 _P.O.V_ _Ash_

Que va, no me pillaba de sorpresa el que Dawn y el tal Lucas tenían una especie de… física, si física, porque química no había ninguna, por lo menos eso veía o sinceramente, quería creer yo.

Cuando Dawn vino con la cara más roja que las mejillas de mi rata amarilla que tengo como peluche – sí, tengo peluches – me quedé anonado, y en cuanto soltó la razón, mi mente se quedó en blanco. No me molestó, del todo, claro, pero sí que me dieron ganas de vomitarle encima al chico ese, del asco que me empezaba a dar.

No me preguntéis porqué, ni yo mismo lo sé.

— … ¿Y tú que le contestaste? — pregunté temeroso a su posible respuesta.

— Pues… — hizo una pausa, mientras retomaba el camino, yo la seguí al momento, expectante por la respuesta — verás, es un chico muy agradable y la verdad, no me molestaría poder conocerlo más a fondo, así que, pues le dije que sí.

No me sorprendí, ya me esperaba que dijera que sí, pero muy dentro de mi tenía una pequeña y tonta esperanzada de que le hubiera dado calabazas*.

Asentí y me callé, al igual que ella, creando así un silencio incomodo que se podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Ya lo dije, no me molesta, pero me molestaría menos el poder borrar, aunque sea por unos segundos y suene bastante fuerte, la sonrisa tonta que se formó en el rostro de Dawn.

 _P.O.V_ _Dawn_

En cuanto llegué a casa, saludé a mi madre y subí corriendo a mi cuarto sin cenar, no me apetecía.

Reboté en mi cama y ahogué un grito de alegría en mi almohada. El porqué de mi felicidad ya es sabido. Aunque no lo pareciera - creo que no lo parece -, Lucas me parecía un chico atractivo, pero por dios… su sonrisa iluminaba hasta el día más oscuro, y si, debe ser visible que lo que más me llama la atención de un chico es su sonrisa…sobre todo si es dulce.

Estaba comenzando a divagar demasiado, así que decidí irme a dormir, mañana tenia cita con él en el centro comercial, y aunque suene raro, yo no elegí el lugar – me reí internamente.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— ¡Buenos días, Dawn! — sentí ese típico ardor en la columna vertebral que me provocaba May cada que me saludaba, debía tener la marca de su mano en mi espalda que pareciera ya una marca de nacimiento.

— ¡Buenos días, May! — la saludé con la sonrisa más bonita que tenía, y para nada falsa, ese día me sentía en las nubes, emocionada y feliz, por supuesto.

— ¿Vaya Dawny — comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada —hoy te veo de muy buen humor, se puede saber la razón? — me codeó, intentando simular picardía, pero su voz sonaba a… no, sí que estaba imaginándose cosas.

— Bueno~, como eres tú te lo diré — alcé el dedo y cerré mis ojos, para así respirar hondo — ¡Tengo una cita con un chico, esta tarde! — solté rápidamente, sintiendo como la felicidad inundaba mi cuerpo nuevamente.

Vi como los ojos de May se abrían lentamente al compás de su boca, que también se abría de par en par, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, se me abalanzó al momento gritando emocionada.

— ¡Que suerte, acabas de llegar y ya estas rompiendo corazones! — me soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar conmigo a su lado. Su expresión pasó a ser enamorada, pero sin perder su toque de picardía anterior – y por qué no decirlo, que la caracterizaba -.

— Claro… — asentí mientras reía internamente por las caras tan extrañas que ponía mientras fantaseaba cosas, esta chica no tenía remedio para su locura.

— ¡Por cierto! — me sobresalté un poco al ver que volvió a concentrarse en mí de forma repentina — Dentro de unas semanas será el baile de bienvenida y la presentación de los nuevos profesores ¿Iras, ¿no? — sentía que eso no era una pregunta, si le decía que no, lo más seguro es que me acabará convenciendo o que me obligara a ir en un caso extremo.

— Tal vez… — entramos a nuestra aula y nos quedamos conversando al lado de una de las ventanas que daba al patio — ¿hay que ir con acompañante no? Entonces lo veo algo difícil… — me sinceré algo apenada mientras me asomaba por la ventana abierta.

— ¡Pero tú tienes ya pareja! — exclamó haciendo un pequeño puchero, yo la miré como si acabase de decir una locura — ¡No me mires así! Tienes a Lucas, Dawn.

Estaba a punto de reprocharle que lo acababa de conocer cuando el timbre sonó, y el profesor de Biología asomó su cabellera blanquecina por la puerta. En ese momento todos nos colocamos en nuestros correspondientes asientos, cuando me di cuenta que cierto moreno de ojos caramelo no ocupaba su lugar.

— ¡Buenos días chicos! —canturreó el profesor Oak, por alguna razón parecía feliz esa mañana, nosotros le devolvimos el saludo en coro — Vamos a pasar lista y después tengo que deciros una pequeña noticia que seguramente os alegrará, pero que puede que algunos ya lo sepan —

Comenzó a leer los nombres por orden de lista, al momento que le toco a Ash, la puerta se abrió de repente y estruendosamente, al otro lado se veía al susodicho. Sudando, con la respiración forzosa y con cara de pocos amigos, se acercó lentamente a su asiento y volteó hacía el profesor.

— Perdón por llegar tarde, profe — y se sentó, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos, el profesor no dijo nada, tan solo volteó hacia su libreta y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

— Ash, intenta llegar temprano la próxima vez, siempre haces lo mismo — Ash ni se inmuto. Me pareció algo extraño el que se comportara así, pero lo dejé pasar, total, a mí también me pasaba muchas mañanas por mis estúpidas pesadillas.

 _P.O.V_ _Normal_

— Bien chicos, ahora os daré la noticia, pero necesito irme unos instantes — se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de marchar, nos miró muy seriamente — por favor, no montéis ningún jaleo, o tendremos problemas — sin más que decir, giró el pomo de la puerta y salió por la misma.

Tres o cuatro minutos después, la clase se encontraba hablando, pero nadie estaba levantado de su asiento o haciendo alguna tontería. La puerta se abrió, mostrando nuevamente la figura del profesor. Se acercó a su mesa e imploró silenció con un par de gritos.

— Gracias… — dijo algo malhumorado cuando el silenció reinó nuevamente en la sala, carraspeo y volvió a dar esa sonrisa alegre que tenía cuando llegó a la clase — Como dije, tengo algo importante que decir. Pasad chicos.

Unas cabelleras de distintos colores se hicieron notar ante todos los alumnos. Un chico de ojos plateados y pelo azul como el mismo océano, sonreía de su manera característica mientras se paraba justo a un lado del viejo profesor, volteando a ver a todos los alumnos que lo miraban expectantes, sobresaliendo dos personas entre ellos. A su lado, una chica de cabellos largos color miel atados en una coleta baja y de ojos azul ópalo, lo seguía hasta colocarse de la misma manera, a su lado y sonriendo con cierta dulzura.

— Como sabéis, el baile de bienvenida está a la vuelta de la esquina y obviamente, es necesario realizar los preparativos y estos chicos de aquí, son el presidente y la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Lucas y Serena, que se encargaran de realizar todo esto, seguramente os preguntareis que por que están aquí y por qué os digo esto — sonrió, intentado encontrar algún deje de emoción en los rostros de los alumnos, pero solo encontró caras largas y alguna que otra con cierto interés — … y pues, precisamente los directivos han decidido elegir a dos personas de esta clase que los ayuden, así que la cuestión es, ¿quién se ofrece?.

Se comenzó a escuchar un murmullo por toda la clase, la cual debatía a quien elegir o quien quería ofrecerse. La peli azul era la única que llevaba todo el momento de relato del profesor, observando al chico de ojos plata, sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa tonta, este le devolvía la mirada con la sonrisa de siempre y sus ojos entrecerrados, demostrando ilusión.

Ash estaba que rompía la mesa en dos, por alguna razón, esa noche tuvo una pesadilla que lo hizo despertarse con el pie izquierdo y con un cierto mal sabor de boca. Soñó con los dos peli azules, que se comían a besos y se decían las palabras más empalagosas que él pudo escuchar nunca. Soñó que entraba en depresión, al descubrir que ellos dos se hacían pareja. Y entonces, soñó que se había enamorado.

Esa misma mañana tenía ganas de mandarlos todos al mismísimo infierno, el todavía seguía sin comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento, más que nada, porque nunca antes lo había tenido. Y por alguna razón, todos sus malos deseos iban hacía el joven ojos plata, y si, tampoco sabía el porqué.

La chica de nombre Serena, dirigió su mirada hacía el chico azabache que, en esos momentos, mordía la punta de su lápiz casi rompiéndolo, mientras veía de reojo a Dawn, con el ceño fruncido y emitiendo pequeños gruñidos casi inaudibles. Admiró anonada sus ojos acaramelados y su cabello de color negro desordenado y que combinaba perfectamente con su color moreno de piel, sonrió interiormente y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

— ¡Creo que ya tuvisteis suficiente tiempo para pensar! — dio un golpe con su mano sobre el escritorio, exaltando un poco a todas las personas ahí reunidas — Ahora, ¿Quién se ofrece voluntario?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Dawn alzó el brazo.

— Dawn, me alegra que participes aun y cuando acabas de llegar al instituto — agradeció el hombre entre risas — ¿Alguien más?

El moreno mordisqueaba su lápiz, ¿debía ofrecerse?, no le daba buena espina que Dawn se quedara sola con el tal Lucas, ya sabía que había una chica más acompañándolos, pero, de todas formas, ese chico se veía capaz de hacer muchas cosas, aun con la cara de angelito que siempre trae puesta. Estaba decidido, no iba a dejar sola a la chica con alguien como él. La iba a acompañar.

Levantó el brazo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

— ¡Ash! Increíble, no me imaginaba que te interesará algo como esto — exclamó sorprendido el anciano.

— ¿A qué se refiere con algo como esto? Solo va a ser organizar un baile —preguntó Ash, totalmente extrañado.

— ¡Ah sí, se me olvidó mencionároslo! — rio, algo apenado y pasando su mano por su nuca — los participantes en esto, también serán nombrados como delegados de la clase.

El azabache se quedó de piedra ¿¡Tenia que ocuparse de los deberes de la clase a partir de ahora!?, en cambio, Dawn se sorprendió un poco, pero la verdad es que no le importaba, ya lo había sido en su anterior instituto, por lo que estaba acostumbrada.

— Dicho esto, podéis presentaros ante la clase y pedir opiniones — los dos jóvenes a su lado asintieron, y a continuación, se presentaron y pidieron opiniones y dudas a toda el aula.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a casa. Ash y Dawn se despidieron se sus amigos, ya que ellos tenían que quedarse por petición de Oak y por cuestiones del baile. Se encontraban en su misma aula, después de conversar con el profesor.

— Pues, os dejo que habléis sobre lo que vais a hacer, ya sabéis, a partir de ahora tenéis que organizaros para que todo salga bien, tendréis el gimnasio abierto en estos momentos y aquí os dejo la llave, no olvides de cerrarlo cada vez que salgáis de el — dejo las llaves sobre su escritorio, se despidió y salió por la puerta, a la vez que se asomaba desde fuera — ¡Buena suerte jóvenes, adiós! — y se fue silbando alegremente.

El silencio se volvió pesado en el momento que el profesor Oak abandonó la sala, hasta que, pasados unos minutos, Dawn decidió romperlo.

— Supongo que ahora que vamos a justarnos a menudo… podríamos intentar conocernos mejor… — habló la chica, intentando que no se notará demasiado su timidez en esos instantes.

— ¡Si, es una muy buena idea! — Serena alzó el volumen de su voz —¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo los cuatro y así hablamos y tal? — miró al morocho con su mejor sonrisa, este no se inmuto, es más, ni cuenta se dio, ya que todavía andaba en las nubes por lo de Dawn y Lucas. Serena se percató de esto, eh hinchó los pómulos de manera infantil.

— Pues ya que tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para adornar el gimnasio, podemos pasearnos por el centro comercial ¿Qué os parece? — habló Lucas, el cual ya había recogido sus cosas y se había acercado a la puerta para poder salir.

— ¡Si, será muy divertido! — Dawn tomó su cartera y se posicionó al lado del chico — ¿Vamos?

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— Ya que hemos comprado lo que necesitamos, ¿Por qué no miramos algo de ropa? —

La peli azul estaba comenzando a sacar de sus casillas al joven morocho, que andaba amargado todo el trayecto del instituto al centro comercial y durante el recorrido por todo el centro. La chica de orbes azul colgaba del brazo de Lucas tal como si de un panda se tratase, además de que, por alguna razón, no paraban de hablarse con demasiada dulzura, como si fueran novios, y para colmo, la chica de cabellos miel era algo parecido a Dawn con Lucas, solo que esta no paraba de comerle la oreja* con cosas que, sinceramente, a él le traían sin cuidado. Seguramente no aguantaría demasiado así y en cualquier momento sacaría alguna excusa para irse de allí.

— Si claro, pasamos a esta de aquí — Pasaron a una de las tantas tiendas del centro, esta en cuestión estaba adornada para la época navideña que se acercaba por momentos además de que la gente estaba amontonada en la caja para pagar sus compras, era algo normal en este mes del año.

Dawn se acercó a la sección de vestidos de noche. Fue buscando uno por uno hasta que encontró uno que, al verlo, se le iluminó la vista. Era un vestido negro, sin mangas y del cuello hasta el escote, hecho de seda, sujetado por un lazo del mismo material, de cintura alta y a un palmo de las rodillas con pequeños adornos en plateado y dorado por la falda y parte del pecho. Quedó encantada al instante que pudo observarlo mejor y decidió ir a probárselo.

— ¿Qué os parece, me lo pruebo? —

— Vaya… creo que te quedará genial — Ash echó su mejor sonrisa aun cuando estaba de un humor de perros, esta tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, creo que Ash tiene razón, estoy deseando verte con el — el ojos plata le guiñó un ojo gracioso, a lo que Dawn se sonrojó levemente y se dirigió hacia el probador. Pasaron unos cinco minutos y Dawn todavía continuaba dentro del probador.

— ¿Está tardando un poco no?, yo también quiero ir a probarme algo — Serena ahogó un suspiro con frustración mientras echaba una mirada de disgusto a las cortinas, donde detrás estaba la joven peli azul — ¡Ash! ¿Me acompañarías a buscar algo para mí? — el moreno que quedaba casi dormido en su asiento, se sobresaltó al escuchar a la chica, por un momento podría creer que ella comenzaba a tener una pequeña obsesión con él, por lo que decidió intentar evitarla o estar lejos de ella lo máximo posible.

— L-lo siento… — buscó una excusa rápidamente mientras comenzaba a ponerse nervioso — tengo que quedarme aquí porque… ¡Me duele la espalda! Y pues… prefiero descansar un poco — habló con el sonido de voz más adolorido

que pudo, intentado que sonase lo más real posible.

— Ah… pues, no sé, ¿vienes tu Lucas? — la chica quedó bastante desilusionada, así que tomó mano de su segunda opción.

— Por supuesto, Ash, en un momento venimos — los dos se alejaron y por unos segundos, Ash sintió incluso emoción de haberse librado de esas dos lacras que lo único que hacían era amargarle la mañana.

A los pocos segundos de que los dos chicos se fueran por su camino, Dawn salió del probador con el hermoso vestido y apuesto y haciendo una pequeña pose sensual, pero sin exagerar. Ash se sonrojó al instante brutalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y entre abrió la boca, mostrando sorpresa. En ese instante, por su mente solo pasaba la hermosura de joven que se encontraba justo en frente de él.

— Estas hermosa… — habló como pudo, ya que la impresión todavía le nublaba la mente.

— Muchas gracias, Ash — al escuchar tal cumplido del moreno, la chica se sonrojó débilmente, sentía como si su corazón palpitara más rápido que cuando Lucas le echaba esas sonrisas dulces, como si palpitara más que nunca — por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó al sentir la ausencia de los otros dos miembros del grupo.

— Ah, Lucas se fue a acompañar a Cereza, que diga, Serena a comprar algo también — dijo sin mucho interés, mientras se levantaba y estiraba sus músculos que se encontraban engarrotados por la incómoda silla donde se encontraba sentado hace unos instantes.

— Oh… — musitó algo apenada por que el chico peli azul no la viera vestida con aquel hermoso complemento.

Entonces, como un rayo, un niño de aproximados tres años de edad, corrió por detrás de Ash persiguiendo una pelota, empujando así al mismo, que al perder el equilibrio, cayó encima de Dawn, haciendo así que los dos cayeran dentro del probador y Dawn se chocara contra la pared que daba justo delante de ellos y Ash acabara de rodillas encima de ella.

Abrieron los ojos lentamente a la vez, quejándose por el dolor ocasionado de la caída. Al verse en esa posición, no parpadearon ni un segundo al verse a los ojos, que brillaban con cierto deseo. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros, al igual que sus labios. Ash observaba de vez en cuando los labios de la chica, recorriéndolos milímetro a milímetro, observando como brillaban, con ese color rosado natural suyo. Dawn por el contrario, solo pensaba en sus ojos acaramelados, le provocaban tanta dulzura. Y miró sus labios, y quiso probar si sabían tan dulces como lucían.

— Ash/Dawn… —

 _To Be Continued…_


	7. Yo sanaré tu herida

_Cap 6: Yo sanaré tu herida..._

Sus labios estaban a poco de rozarse, pero una voz conocida los despertó y de inmediato se incorporaron manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, totalmente sonrojados y avergonzados.

— Creo que para cosas como estas existen los hoteles, no hay por qué exhibirse de esta manera —

— ¡Paul! — el azabache se sorprendió al ver la cara seria de su amigo en ese lugar, inmediatamente reaccionó ante las palabras del chico y comenzó a sudar. En cambio, Dawn ni se inmutaba al haberlo visto, como si todo lo sucedido se le hubiera olvidado al ver su cara — ¡Para nada es lo que piensas! Tan solo fue un accidente y…

— No creo que haya por que explicarte nada a ti Paul, — Dawn frunció el ceño, por alguna razón la presencia de ese joven le parecía muy toxica y agobiante, no le cayó bien desde el primer momento en el que lo vio — esto es algo entre Ash y yo ¿Verdad, Ash? —

— Humm, si… creo — el chico se desconcertó un poco al ver la actitud de Dawn y su seriedad.

— Créeme, tampoco me interesa tanto como tú piensas — el pelimorado desvió la mirada, sin cambiar su expresión fría.

— Bien, pues entonces ya puedes irte, no pintas nada aquí —

— Tranquila preciosa — habló esta vez con burla — no he venido aquí para ver vuestro "espectáculo" específicamente — esto solo hizo rabiar aún más a Dawn, que comenzó a chirriar los dientes — estoy aquí porque yo también me encargo de comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta — comentó con cansancio.

— ¿Enserio? —

— ¡Y eso desde cuándo! ¡El profesor Oak no nos comentó nada de ti! — reprochó la chica, que comenzaba a enrojecer de la furia.

— Eso no te incumbe preciosa. — comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta — Y como yo ya he terminado aquí, me largo, vuestra pequeña escena me ha dejado bastante asqueado — comenzó a reír burlesco y desapareció entre la multitud.

— ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Paul, como lo odio! — comenzó a patalear la peliazul, rabiosa.

— No comprendo ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Paul?, ya sé que tiene un carácter un tanto… difícil, pero tampoco es mal chico — habló hasta el momento Ash, un poco desconcertado por la actitud de la joven.

— ¡Es que no es solo la actitud! Es su mirada fría, como me mira… ¡Su comportamiento de pasota! Es que a la gente asi no la soporto —

— Uhm… —

— ¡Ya estamos aquí! — se escuchó la voz de Serena que se acercaba junto a Lucas.

— Hola chicos — dijeron al unísono.

— Que caras tenéis cada uno ¿ha pasado algo mientras no estábamos? — cuestionó Lucas, que comenzaba a recoger algunas bolsas para ir a pagar.

— ¡NO! — respondieron nuevamente al unísono los otros dos chicos, enrojecidos por lo ocurrido en el probador.

— Oh… está bien — rio dulcemente el chico de ojos de plata — pues vayamos a pagar, ya es algo tarde — todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la caja para pagar y poder irse.

Pero en esos momentos Serena comenzó a sospechar, ya que hasta hace nada escuchó un estruendo algo lejos de donde estaban, como si alguien se hubiese caído y/o hubiese tirado algo y por la reacción de los dos jóvenes, comenzó a pensar que podrían haber sido ellos dos. Pero no le dio mucha importancia y junto a los demás, salieron de la tienda y decidieron ir a tomarse un helado para terminar el día.

Estaba anocheciendo, el sol se veía esconderse tras las montañas. Los cuatros chicos caminando por las calles cada uno hacia su hogar. Reían alegremente, en especial Dawn y Lucas, que como hasta el momento, estaban tan acaramelados como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase, a un lado Ash, con cara de amargura, parecía querer morirse en aquel momento por la escena que pasaba justo a su izquierda, tenía ganas de correr y vomitar, por el otro lado, Serena hablaba felizmente mientras sostenía del brazo al azabache, el cual no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

— Bien chicos, yo me voy por aquí. Nos vemos mañana entonces — Lucas se despidió de sus amigos y se alejó por uno de los callejones.

— Yo… también me voy chicos, tendría que haber llegado hace una hora aproximadamente a casa y pues… acompañaré a Lucas, por este camino llegaré antes a casa — se separó de los dos chicos — ¡Adiós! — y corrió hasta Lucas, caminando junto a él, alegremente.

— Dawn… — murmuró Ash, sin entender por qué se sentía de alguna manera, deprimido.

El silencio se alargó hasta que la pareja desapareció de la vista de los dos chicos restantes, hasta que Serena, que se sentía algo agobiada por el entorno en calma, decidió hablar.

— Oye, Ash — él ni se inmutó a mirarla y siguió su camino — Dime — respondió — ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tanto te afectó que Dawn se fuera con Lucas? Pareciera que estuvieras… celoso — adjuntó la pelimiel con pesar. Ash se sobresaltó al momento y paró de caminar.

— ¿Celoso de qué? ¿De quién? ¿Yo celoso? Pfff… ¡para nada! No tengo razones — contestó rápidamente, para así comenzar a andar nuevamente, con prisa y avergonzado.

— ¡Ash! — Serena se posicionó delante del chico y lo miró de forma intensa a los ojos — ¡Escucha, mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad! A ti… ¿Te gusta Dawn verdad? — Eso nuevamente, pilló desprevenido al moreno, quien se sonrojo salvajemente y sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

— ¡Claro que no, ella SOLO es mi amiga! —

— ¿Y tú, quieres seguir siendo SOLO su amigo? — Serena lo miró acusadoramente, acercándose a su rostro. De esta manera solo consiguió poner más nervioso al pobre Ash.

— Yo… — se tranquilizó y comenzó a pensarlo.

— ¡Aja! Te los estás pensando, pero tranquilo, no hace falta que me respondas ahora — Serena, volvió a su pose normal y esta vez, miró con decisión a los ojos del joven — Pero escucha algo Ash Ketchum, yo voy a luchar, voy a luchar por ti, por tu amor y que sepas, que no me voy a rendir fácilmente ¿sabes por qué te digo esto? — Ash no cambia en su asombro y no sabía que responder ante la confesión repentina de la pelimiel — Porque algo me dice, que esa chica, tampoco quiere ser tu amiga exactamente, no por ahora, pero si en un futuro… —

Ash observó como Serena se alejaba mientras se despedía de él. Al llegar a su casa, tan solo se acostó y se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le dijo.

— Ella… ¿Qué quiso decir con lo último? ¿Acaso ve el futuro o algo? — se arropó entre las sabanas y en un largo bostezo, cerró los ojos — esa chica está loca.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— Te lo estoy diciendo May, no pudimos, tuvimos que ir a comprar todo y preparar las cosas… —

— ¡Pero Dawn, eso también pudo ser como una cita, en el centro comercial! —

— No, tuvimos que ir acompañados de Ash y otra chica… así que eso no pudo ser como una cita — las dos chicas entraron en su clase y tomaron asiento.

— Pues mira el lado bueno, así tendrás una excusa para estar más tiempo a su lado — susurró May de forma pícara.

— ¡May, claro qu- ¡—

— ¿Estar cerca de quién? —

— Ash, buenos días — contestaron las dos chicas sonriendo al joven azabache,

— Si buenos días, pero la pregunta ¿estar cerca de quién? — volvió a preguntar Ash, un poco impaciente por saber la respuesta.

— Vaya Ash, creía que lo sabias, ya que ahora pasas tanto tiempo con Dawn… — rio por lo bajo la castaña.

— ¿Saber qué? — cuestionó el chico, ahora con más curioso.

— Pues Dawn, ella parece que tiene algún tipo de relación con un tal Lu- — Dawn se abalanzó sobre May y con toda su fuerza tapó la boca de su amiga, la cual no paraba de reír ante su acción y por lo sonrojada que se encontraba la muchacha.

— ¡May, que te digo que él y yo no somos nada! — exclamó la peliazul a la vez que daba un brinco de su asiento.

— ¿Pero y todas las cosas bonitas que me dices de el? Que, si es un chico adorable, muy guapo y que te gus… — consiguió May hablar al deshacerse del agarre de su amiga.

— ¡Ya May! — exclamó muy fuerte la sonrojada Dawn. Mientras, Ash, escuchaba la pelea de sus dos amigas, la expresión pícara de May y el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas de Dawn, ante esto el no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y resoplar con pesadez ¿Cuándo iba a parar esa sensación de angustia que lo invadía cada vez que veía el rostro rojo de Dawn al hablar de ese chico? ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era exactamente ese revoltijo de sentimientos que lo reconcomían por dentro?

—¡Buenos días chicos, todos a vuestros asientos por favor! — el profesor Brock entró por la puerta con su sonrisa amable de siempre, para poder dar comienzo a su clase.

Mientras tanto, Ash se rompía la cabeza pensando en lo que le sucedía, nunca le había pasado ¿Por qué ahora, de repente? ¿Era culpa de Dawn? Si ella no le había hecho nada malo, y el tal Lucas tampoco ¿Por qué cuando oía salir su nombre por la boca de Dawn, tenía ganas de romperle la cara? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— _Tal vez necesite hablar con alguien de esto…_ —

Las horas pasaron y nuevamente, todos se encontraban reunidos bajo uno de los gran arboles del patio, hablaban tranquilamente y comían sus almuerzos. Misty, May y Dawn platicaban sobre salir algún día de compras. Barry, Drew y Ash competían para ver quién era más rápido comiendo, pero Drew se quedaba un poco al margen, riendo al ver como sus amigos se atragantaban y hacían sus tonterías y Paul, escuchaba música en su Mp3 a la orilla del árbol, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Ash! — el nombrado giró rapidamente la cabeza hacia dónde venía la voz que lo llamaba, al igual que sus amigos. Una chica pelimiel corría hacia él, seguida por un chico de ojos plata — ¡Ash, que bien que te encuentro! — la chica se le abalanzó al momento que Ash se puso en pie, este casi pierde el equilibrio al sentir el peso encima.

— Hola a todos — pronunció Lucas, con su sonrisa más amable.

— Lucas… — pronunció Dawn sorprendida, el chico le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura, esto solo hizo que Dawn se sonrojara efusivamente.

— ¿Lucas?... ¡Ah Dawn, este es el chico del que me hablabas! ¿verdad? — May se levantó rapidamente y acudió hacia Lucas, el cual la miraba curioso — ¡Mucho gusto, soy May! ¡Me alegra por fin conocer al novio de mi mejor amiga! — la chica tomó la mano del joven que se encontraba muy sorprendido por las palabras de la castaña y la agitó, "felicitándolo" de alguna manera. Todos los demás gritaron sorprendido ante la noticia, excepto Paul, que tan solo abrió un poco los ojos de sorpresa, pero enseguida desvió la mirada con su expresión de siempre.

— ¡MAY, ya basta, te he dicho que no somos nada! — Dawn separó rapidamente a su amiga de Lucas — ¡Lo siento muchísimo Lucas! Mi amiga suele malinterpretar las cosas y… — comentó apenada la peliazul, cabizbaja.

— No te preocupes Dawn, la verdad, no me molestó para nada — Lucas se sonrojó un poco, dándole a la chica una sonrisa dulce y amplia. Dawn al ver esto, cayó al suelo sonrojada a mas no poder con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz, enseguida May, Misty, Barry y Drew fueron a su rescate asustados. Ash y Serena observaban la escena atónitos ¿Qué rayos había sido esa reacción? Ash comenzó a enfurecer, sentía como si su pecho fuera a explotar de lo rápido que le latía el corazón, apretó los dientes notablemente y frunció la mirada, apretando los puños, no pudo resistir mirando esa escena tan estúpida y soltando con fuerza su brazo de los de la joven de ojos de cristal, salió a paso rápido de allí, alejándose de todos sus amigos.

— Ash… — murmuró Serena hacía sus adentros, preocupada.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

— ¡ARRGGG! —

Ash se encontraba en la parte trasera del instituto, furioso, golpeaba la pared con sus puños ya enrojecidos, mientras rugía y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Entonces comenzó a respirar agitado, se sentó en la arena apoyado en la pared e intentó tranquilizarse.

— ¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así? — observó sus nudillos irritados — ¿Y por qué hago esto?... —

— ¡Ash! ¿¡Que has hecho!? —

— Ah… Serena… — susurró Ash, sin ni siquiera desviar su vista del suelo.

— ¡Dios mío, tenemos que llevarte rapidamente a la enfermería! — Serena se arrodilló al lado del chico, tomando con delicadeza las manos del chico que provocó un pequeño quejido de dolor de su parte — ¿P-pero porque has hecho esto? —

— No lo sé… ni yo lo sé — con la ayuda de Serena se levantó de su lugar — estoy furioso ¿pero por qué? — comenzaron a andar hacia la entrada.

— Ahora hablaremos de esto Ash, primero hay que curarte los nudillos — Serena resopló con intranquilidad, veía a un Ash depresivo, como si estuviera a punto de llorar y eso a ella le rompía el alma.

Una vez que salieron de la enfermería, el timbre había tocado hace minutos para la siguiente clase, pero ellos dos se quedaron en un banco alejado de la entrada. Ash tenía sus dos manos vendadas, no sentía dolor, en ningún momento lo sintió ya que, por alguna razón, su corazón dolía con cada palpitación, eso es lo único que le dolía. Serena estaba a su lado, viendo como el chico no levantaba la vista.

— Ash… ¿tanto te dolió la escena que montaron ellos dos? — preguntó Serena, con voz suave.

— Yo… — el moreno no sabía bien que contestar ¿pero ¿qué otra razón le podía encontrar a lo que le pasó? — sí, eso parece… pero Serena, dímelo tú, yo no lo comprendo de verdad, ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿Por qué me siento así cuando los veo tan juntos, tan acaramelados? ¿Por qué me siento así cuando veo que se sonríen mutuamente, que se sonrojan cuando se miran a los ojos, que a él no le moleste que la traten como su novia? ¿Por qué me siento así de… mal, de enojado, de triste, de decepcionado? ¿Por qué…? — el chico de ojos caramelo llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, en su corazón — Mi corazón se siente feliz cuando estoy a su lado y en este corto periodo de tiempo, me siento como si la conociera de siempre, como si no me pudiera alejar de ella. En cambio, cuando se aleja de mi para irse con ese tipo… de un momento para otro siento que puedo llorar y gritar… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa Serena? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa… con ella? — Serena se impresionó ante las palabras del joven y tal solo pudo reír suavemente, con melancolía.

— Ash, voy a ser directa, se el porqué de todo lo que sientes —

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó el moreno un poco más animado.

— ¡Así es! — respondió más contenta al ver que el ánimo de su amigo era más alto — Ash tu… estas enamorado —

— ¿E- enamorado?... — Exacto — Enamorado… —

— No lo creo… yo a ella no la conozco tanto tiempo, no ha podido darme tiempo como para sentir… amor — negó el chico con la cabeza.

— Eso es porque ha sido amor a primera vista — explicó Serena.

— Pero Serena, no creo que eso sea posible, yo no creo en eso — volvió a negar el azabache.

— Pues créelo, yo te digo que si existe —

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —

— Porque es lo que yo siento… por ti —

— Pe-pero qu… — Ash se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de la chica y se echó para atrás, comenzando a temblar, nervioso.

— ¿Ya no te acuerdas? Anoche te dije que no me iba a rendir por nada del mundo, que te amaba y este amor es a primera vista, por lo que sí, si existe — ella se fue acercando peligrosamente a Ash.

— S-Serena, y-yo… —

Serena se abalanzó a los labios del joven y el estático, sin poder reaccionar, tan solo pudo corresponder el beso, cerrando lentamente los ojos y abrazándola por la cintura, ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico, convirtiendo ese momento, en uno que seguramente, no se olvidaría por mucho tiempo.

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

 _Minutos antes_

— Oye May ¿has visto a Ash? No recuerdo que se haya marchado a casa o algo por el estilo — preguntó la joven de cabellos azules a su amiga, extrañada de no ver al chico desde que le sucedió el accidente en el patio.

— La verdad es que no… creo que se fue mientras estábamos almorzando, desapareció de repente y Serena también se fue sin avisar — contestó algo confusa May.

— Que extraño… en el cambio de clase iré a buscarlo… espero que no le haya pasado nada — expresó preocupada.

— No exageres Dawn, estará bien, tan solo se estará saltando la clase, ya volverá a la siguiente, lo conozco bien — dijo despreocupada la castaña, mientras escribía cosas de la pizarra en su libreta.

— De todas formas, quiero asegurarme — comenzó a apuntar también Dawn, decidida.

— Como quieras… —

Dawn corría por los pasillos llenos de gente, buscando a su amigo que no aparecía por ningún lado, hasta que se le ocurrió asomarse al patio, el único lugar y ultimo que le quedaba por recorrer.

— ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¿Dónde estás? — buscó por todas partes, hasta que llegó al árbol donde solían almorzar, entonces vio a Serena de espaldas, sentada en un banco algo alejado de donde ella estaba — ¿Serena? ¿Qué esta…? — se acercó y dio la vuelta al árbol para ver de perfil que es lo que hacía Serena. Lo que acababa de presenciar la dejó boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos, su pulso se aceleraba por momentos y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar — ¿A-Ash…? — susurró, sus dos amigos se estaban besando ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Ellos son pareja? ¿Qué estaba pasando?, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho y no dudó en correr y alejarse del lugar, con los ojos asustados y respirando agitada — mi corazón, me duele…. ¿Por qué? —

ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº-ºº

El beso se cortó cuando los dos adolescentes sentían que se quedaban sin aire, al dejar un transparente hilo de saliva, sus respiraciones se acompasaban. Se miraron a los ojos, con un brillo especial.

— Ash… yo en verdad te amo, pero no comprendo ¿Por qué has correspondido el beso? Tu amas a Dawn y… — tomó aire — no intentes ocultármelo más, es evidente… —

— Lo se Serena, pero tu beso creo me abrió los ojos. Sé que no he querido darme cuenta, muy en el fondo sé que yo la quiero, pero, más en el fondo se… que ella no me ama a mí, lo mío fue amor a primera vista y creo que lo de ella también, pero por Lucas… — sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y Serena se asustó, dirigiendo su mano hacia el rostro del pelinegro — ¿Y yo que puedo hacer contra eso? ¿Luchar? De que me sirve si de ninguna manera logro captar su atención, con el cerca, yo para ella no existo… nunca pensé que hubiera un momento en el podría llegar a rendirme, pero sí, yo sé cuándo no tengo nada que hacer en contra — y su leve lagrimeo se convirtió en un sollozo. Serena se levantó de la banca y le tendió su mano al chico, el cual la aceptó y acto seguido se abalanzó sobre su hombro para llorar desconsoladamente.

— No te preocupes Ash… yo me encargaré de borrar su recuerdo de tu mente, y de tu corazón — acarició la espalda del chico y apretó un puño, decidida a volverse parte de la vida del joven Ash.

 _To Be Continued…_

Ajsahfajsd siii, sé que hoy más que nada ha sido un capitulo con Amour, pero tranquilos, os juro que esta historia acabará como un buen Pearl uvu. Nuevamente lo lamento por la demora y espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo tan emotivo, hasta la siguiente! :'D


	8. Te odio

Cap 7: Te odio

"¡Ash, escúchame de una vez!"

El sol se escondida lentamente por el horizonte, dando paso a la gran luna plateada y evitando a las estrellas, que esa noche, parecía que no iban a iluminar con su tenue luz. En un parque casi desierto a no ser por unos pocos bancos y un pequeño jardín de flores, se encontraban dos jóvenes, siendo iluminados por la fuerte luz de las farolas del lugar.

Dawn suspiraba. Una y otra vez. Estaba cansada y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente, sudando. A pesar de ser una noche fría y oscura de invierno, su pulso era acelerado y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Enfurecida. Ash al contrario, contemplaba tranquilo al horizonte, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y su cuerpo de perfil al de la chica, ignorando sus continuos gritos. Cerraba los ojos y a simple vista se le podía ver sereno, pero por dentro, mariposas revoloteaban en su interior, su corazón también latía sin ritmo. Apretaba los puños detrás de su sudadera y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Muy incómodo. Muy muy impotente.

"¿Me vas a responder o piensas quedarte toda la noche callado?" La voz de la chica sonaba como un pitido para Ash. Sin inmutarse, por lo tanto.

"De haber sabido que ibas a venir tú, ni me muevo de mi cama." Ash chasqueó la lengua, arrugando la nariz, molesto. Dawn tan solo apretó más la mandíbula y dio un corto paso hacía el.

Dawn corría por los pasillos, intentado atravesar a toda la gente que se le cruzaba. Nuevamente volvía a presenciar un beso (demasiado intenso pensó) de Ash y al parecer… su nueva novia. El día anterior le costó olvidarlo y a la mañana siguiente ya parecía todo más normal. Excepto por la diferencia de que Ash no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día, ella no le pareció en especial extraño, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Ahora mismo huía de ellos, se sentía extraña cuando los volvió a ver besarse, tal vez dentro de ella, muy muy dentro de ella, tan solo deseaba que eso hubiera sido un sueño extraño y retorcido.

Escuchó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la última clase del día, pero ella no se sentía con suficientes ánimos para ir. Dobló la esquina que la llevaba a unos de los baños y entró apresurada, esperando no ver a nadie, triste era la sorpresa cuando sucedió justo lo contrario.

Una chica de cabellos miel peinaba sus cabellos y atándolos en un moño bajo, lentamente giró la cabeza hacía la entrada, como si ya esperara que Dawn entrara en ese mismo instante. Dawn parpadeó perpleja y con el ceño levemente fruncido, justamente era a ella a la que se tenía que encontrar. Sin decir ni una palabra y sintiendo la punzante mirada de la joven sobre ella, se dirigió a un espejo algo alejado de Serena y comenzó a arreglar su cabello alborotado por la carrera anterior con sus dedos. Se detuvo y miró de reojo al cepillo que le ofrecía la joven de ojos azul cielo, con una radiante y a su parecer, falsa sonrisa.

"No lo necesito. Gracias." Respondió cortante y volvió su mirada a su reflejo, ignorando el suspiró con una pequeña risa tras suyo y el cepillo volviendo al pelo de su propietaria.

"Vamos Dawn, me fulminas con la mirada ¿No somos amigas?" aclaró la joven, guardando su cepillo sobre su mochila, sin mirarla.

"La verdad, no recuerdo haber dicho eso alguna vez." abrió el grifo y sumergió su rostro en el agua fría que comenzaba a tranquilidad su sentimiento de irritabilidad por la presencia de la joven. Ella volvió a carcajear esta vez un poco más fuerte y la miró directamente con una gran sonrisa, girando otra vez y concentrándose en su rostro en el espejo.

"Yo no lo creo igual Dawn." Tomó algo de bálsamo de labios y lo pasó lentamente por los suyos. Esto llamó la atención de Dawn que la miró de reojo. Gran parte de su labio inferior estaba por varios lados roto y muy enrojecido. Entonces rápidas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Ellos dos. Besándose. Devorándose. Y amándose… ellos…

"Quiero ser directa, la verdad quería decírtelo cuanto antes. Ash y yo somos novios ahora." dijo tranquilamente, pero sus ojos miraron a Dawn, con seriedad y a la vez, amenazante.

Dawn, sintió como si un balde de agua congelada cayera sobre su cabeza, sintió una ardiente punzada en su pecho, en su corazón. Pero aun así ni se inmuto ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Parecía más que obvio…

"Me parece bien, que es…"

"No me has dejado terminar." La interrumpió inmediatamente, dando un paso hacia ella, clavando sus ojos en los azules marinos de ella, ella involuntariamente dio un paso hacia atrás "Por lo tanto, no quiero que te acerques a él. No voy a permitir que vuelva a sufrir por tu culpa." El veneno que su voz llevaba alarmó a la chica. Sus palabras. Que… ¿A que se refería? ¿Hacerlo sufrir? Pero si hace un día o dos estaban perfectamente bien, como siempre, incluso estuvieron a punto de be… Dawn agitó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos inoportunos, se concentró en Serena, que al ver que no respondía comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, la chica volvió a mirarla. "No espero que lo entiendas." Caminó dos pasos hasta la puerta. "Solo espero que te alejes de él" Pero antes de tomar el pomo, la miró de reojo unos segundos y sonrió contenta. "Además, tú ya tienes a Lucas, no es mal partido la verdad" Y se fue, dejando a Dawn desconcertada, demasiado.

Con la palabra en la boca y el ceño fruncido, cogió sus cosas y decidió salir al escuchar nuevamente la campana que significaba el final de la clase. Eso definitivamente no iba a quedar así. Obviamente no iba a hacer caso a las palabras de Serena. Iba a buscar a Ash y a pedirle explicaciones. Necesitaba explicaciones, urgente.

Busco al chico por todas las aulas, aparte de donde habían tenido clase. Pero no aparecía por ningún lado, tampoco estaba esta vez donde los había visto estas veces besándose. Se comenzó a desesperar, preguntó a sus amigos, pero ninguno sabía a donde había ido a parar. Mientras corría por todos lados, comenzó a reflexionar el porqué de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Ash la estaba ignorando toda la mañana, no le dirigía la palabra, ni la miraba, en cambio a los demás si que les contestaba con felicidad, con esa alegría y dulzura que lo caracterizaba. El recreo estaba distante, solo estaba pendiente de Serena, charlaban alegremente, como dos mejores amigos. Ella estaba con Lucas, pero muy de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la pareja, dejando de lado las palabras de chico que ella pensaba que le gustaba. Momento. Pensaba…

¿Pensaba? ¿No le gustaba de verdad? Pensaba que le gustaba… ¡Claro! Ella pensaba que le gustaba. Cuando lo conoció, pensó que era amor a primera vista por las mariposas en el estómago y los sonrojos, por quedarse embobada mirándolo y esas cosas, pero fueron pasando las horas, incluso los días. Y ella ya no sentía lo mismo, su mente la engañaba y la hacía pensar que lo quería. Y ella se dejaba engañar. Pero una vez que se lo replanteó correctamente, como en este momento, sentía que sus sentimientos eran falsos, pero no le dio importancia. Hasta ahora. Le atraía y por eso mismo, se comportaba como se comportaba. Pero había algo extraño en eso. Cuando ella veía a Lucas, una imagen distorsionada se formaba en su cerebro, detrás de el siempre había alguien. Siempre había alguien que miraba. Y entonces Lucas consiguió asentar esa sonrisa… dulce, en el. Esa sonrisa que no era suya, que no le pertenecía en ningún momento ¿Tan engañada estaba por el chico de cabellos azules? Entonces ¿A quién miraba de verdad a través de Lucas?

Paró en seco al ver la silueta del chico de una de las clases del tercer piso, donde solo tenían clases los más jóvenes del instituto. Sonrió amargamente al ver que al fin lo había encontrado. Se asomó levemente y arrugó el ceño, resoplando. Ella también estaba, y como no, la lluvia de besos siempre se caía encima de Dawn. Pensó en correr, pero se detuvo al instante. Esta vez no iba a huir, tenía que hablar con él, con urgencia.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y decidida, anduvo hacía la pareja que se encontraba sobre uno de los pupitres del aula. La escena la asqueó bastante, Ash sobre la mesa y Serena sobre sus piernas, besándose sin ninguna delicadeza. Ella pasó desapercibida por ellos, por lo que logró posarse delante de ellos, con los puños apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

"Ash." Lo llamó suavemente, pero con un tinte de veneno en su voz y los ojos entrecerrados. La pareja rápidamente se separó, los dos asustados. Pero al ver quien era, relajaron sus músculos.

"¿Qué ha…?" Ash rápidamente cayó, apartando la mirada. Todavía se le hacía muy difícil siquiera mirarla a los ojos. Serena al ver esto, se levantó de las piernas del chico de un salto, algo que sobresaltó a Ash, que casi se cae de la mesa.

"Una agradable sorpresa Dawn, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?" habló lentamente Serena, intentado sonreír, pero sin lograrlo.

"No tengo por que darte explicaciones. Tengo que hablar con Ash" respondió cortante. Y sin esperar respuesta de la chica, la apartó bruscamente de su camino y tomó el brazo de Ash con fuerza. "Vamos."

"Oye, oye, creo haberte dicho que no- "

"¿Acaso crees que te voy a hacer caso así porque sí?" Tiró del brazo de Ash, pero él no se movió de su lugar. Volteó a verlo, algo sorprendida para encontrarse con los ojos serios de Ash y su cara de disgusto. Él retiró su brazo, empujándola un poco en el acto. Serena miró la escena sorprendida, no lo veía capaz de hacer algo como eso a ser sincera, sobre todo a ella… Ash se levantó de un salto y apretó sus dientes y puños, mirando con sumo enojo a Dawn, que estaba algo asustada por sus acciones.

"No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado. Es más." Se acercó más a ella, haciendo que Dawn comenzara a temblar por el miedo que imponían sus ojos intensos que se clavaban en ella. "Ni te molestes en buscarme, no quiero saber nada de ti."

"P-pero Ash…" Comenzó a tartamudear y se alejaba paso a paso cuando él se acercaba más a ella, de manera intimidante. Se le congeló la sangre por el odio que emanaba de sus ojos. Ese odio injustificado, que no comprendía para nada.

"Pero nada, lárgate." Escupió en su cara, mostrando sus dientes apretados. "No quiero saber nada, vete." Y de un empujón, la sacó de la sala, cerrando la puerta tras de si con fuerza.

Y allí se quedó ella, con la mano en el pecho, para poder escuchar sus latidos acelerados y sus ojos entrecerrados, con las lágrimas amenazando por salir. Muchas preguntas invadían su mente _¿Por qué?_ Sobre todo, esa, por qué… Tan bien estaban hace poco y de repente… el ya no quiere saber nada de mí, el ya no quiere verme, hablarme. El… ya no me quiere.

Con la cabeza cabizbaja anduvo por los pasillos, alejándose sin retorno. Cansada.

"De verdad May, no sé lo que pasa, hazme ese favor…" Dawn estaba sobre su cama, con una almohada tapando la mitad de su cara libre y por su otro lado, el teléfono en el oído, con su mejor amiga al habla. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y lágrimas ya secas por sus mejillas. Había llegado a casa y subió a su habitación sin decir nada, al ver esto, su madre intentó hablar con ella, pero ella no la dejó pasar por ningún motivo a su cuarto.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche y la chica se pasó toda la tarde llorando. Dolida. Y sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en la clase, pensando que lo había perdido, totalmente… y eso le dolía muchísimo. Intentó pensar en positivó y logró calmarse un poco. Con los ánimos un poco más altos, decidió idear un plan para poder hablar con Ash, por lo que llamó a su mejor amiga para que le dijera al chico de quedar en el parque donde muchas veces se encontraban ellos dos.

"Está bien, está bien… ¿pero después me cuentas que pasó?" Respondió May desde la otra línea, resignada.

"Claro que sí May." Le contestó con un tono de voz más alegre "Dile que vaya cuanto antes ¿vale?" Ella asintió y terminaron la llamada. Rápidamente, Dawn se levantó y buscó ropa para cambiarse, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba toda arrugada y sudada. Se dio una ducha y se cambió. Por no haber comido nada en todo el día, cogió algún chocolate de la alacena y ya estaba lista. En ese momento recibió un mensaje de su amiga.

 _"¡Ya está por allí, suerte amiga!"_

Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido por los nervios, pero con decisión, salió de su casa y corrió rápido hasta el parque donde él se encontraba.

Lo vio desde lo lejos, como cuando quedaron para el caso de Jun, con la misma sudadera y unos pantalones diferentes. Esta vez no se veía enfurecido como esa misma mañana, si no que se encontraba como siempre, sonriente y pacífico. Le dio miedo pasar por delante de sus ojos, porque sabía que su expresión iba a cambiar drásticamente, pero no tuvo más opción si quería hablar con el, por lo que se acercó a paso lento a su lado.

No estaba equivocada, en cuanto la vio aparecer, se sorprendió y bufó molesto, ya suponiendo el plan que habían ideado las dos chicas, se giró de manera que dio de perfil a ella, sin mirarla ni una vez, con el rostro sereno, observando la luna. Hubo un largo silencio incomodo, hasta que Dawn reunió el valor suficiente para hablar.

"A-Ash." Realmente intentó pronunciar su nombre sin tener que tartamudear, pero en verdad fue imposible. Ahora su figura no le tranquilizaba, si no que justo lo contrario, la inquietaba y la intimidaba, aun con su rostro en tranquilidad.

El pareció cuestionarse el preguntar o no, ya que tarde un poco en responder, pero al final, sin mirarla a la cara, dijo algo.

"Que haces aquí, no he quedado contigo". habló, volteándose hacia ella, con indiferencia. Ella tragó saliva y se acercó a él, unos pasos, a lo que Ash retrocedió uno. Se miraban, sin decir nada, ella intentaba descifrar lo que le recorría la mente, pero era imposible, ni una expresión por su endemoniado y bello rostro moreno. Se quedaron así un par de minutos, hasta que Ash cansado, retrocedió totalmente, aguardando bastante distancia entre ellos. Ella se incorporó y frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, se sentía más valiente por momentos.

"Ash, directamente y para finalizar, porque seguramente tienes tantas ganas como yo de acabar con el tema." dijo Dawn, esperando una respuesta del chico, la cual nunca llegó. Carraspeó, comenzando a sudar por el aire pesado que se respiraba en el ambiente. "Dime lo que está ocurriendo. Dímelo, por favor." Dijo esto último, casi sonando como una súplica, al ver que no respondía, volvió a insistir "Ash, dímelo." Sin respuesta, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y pensó que no la estaba escuchando. "¿Me estas escuchando?" preguntó nuevamente, pero el tan solo miraba al horizonte, al parecer perdido, con la mente perdida.

Esto enfureció a la chica y comenzó a gritarle "¡Ash, dime que ocurre!" nada… "¡Ash, respóndeme! ¡Que pasa!" elevó aún más su voz, con un tono que comenzaba a escucharse desesperado. Sentía sus ojos cristalinos, pero su guardo las lágrimas, y las sustituyo por la ira.

"De haber sabido que ibas a venir tú, ni me muevo de mi cama." Ash chasqueó la lengua, arrugando la nariz, molesto. Dawn tan solo apretó más la mandíbula y dio un corto paso hacía el.

"Me está cansando tu actitud, me da igual el porqué preferirías no verme ahora mismo." Y una vez mas, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir por sus propias palabras y esta vez no pudo tragarlas. Pero las resistió. "Tan solo quiero saber que está pasando…" bajó su volumen de voz, casi en un susurro. Tragó saliva con dificultad, se comenzaba a formar un nudo en su garganta, impidiendo que ella pudiera hablar claramente, por lo que tardó en seguir. "Quiero saber que ha pasado esta mañana, que pasa contigo, con Serena. Que pasa con nosotros dos…" y entonces sin poder aguantar mas, sus lágrimas cayeron nuevamente por sus ojos hinchados. Mirando a Ash con una expresión dolida en su rostro y con ambas manos en su pecho.

Ash sintió un dolor amargo en el estómago y por todo su cuerpo, al ver como la expresión de Dawn parecía devastada, devastadora para sus ojos. Un pensamiento rápido de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas recorrió su cabeza, pero se pasó rápidamente, cuando Serena se coló nuevamente en su mente, sus palabras, sus besos… Se sentía dolido de alguna forma por ver a Dawn tan destrozada, pero el no… el no quería tener mas contacto con ella. No, el no podía acercarse a ella. Porque sabía que si lo hacía, iba a caer rendido en sus brazos y eso significaba volver a sufrir. Volver a sufrir por ella, por su amor, que no era correspondido. Tendría que volver a verla con ese… de tan solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, se enfurecía y desprevenido apretó los puños, bajando la cabeza para el suelo. Para nada, no podía. No podía tan solo ser su amigo, eso no lo podría soportar.

"Creía que eras más lista como para poder haberlo adivinado con todas las pistas que te di…" aun con la cabeza hacia el suelo y esta vez sonriendo levemente, pronunció las palabras con dificultad, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a escuchar su corazón romperse. Era muy duro no poder estar a su lado, pero aún así… era lo mejor para él, pues después de todo, el amaba a Serena. Si. Él ahora la amaba a ella. "Y cuando te dije que no te quería volver a ver, que no quería saber nada de ti, no iba en broma" levantó la mirada e intentó mirarla a los ojos, con dificultad en el intento, ella seguía ahí, con sus ojos llorosos y mordiéndose el labio, se la veía lastimada, bastante la verdad. "Escúchame…"

Se acercó amenazante, con sus ojos clavados en ella. Ella quería huir, tampoco quería que la viera llorar, pero no, en ese momento no podía moverse, no era lo conveniente, tenía que aguantar. Al sentir su respiración cerca de su rostro, pudiendo ver sus ojos con tanta calidad que sentía que le penetraban, se estremeció y el aire se fue de su cuerpo. Con el ceño fruncido aguantó la mirada sobre la de el, que se quedó callado mirándola, a ella le pareció que intentaba intimidarla para que huyera. Y no era mentira.

El quería que huyera de ahí, que huyera de el. Por lo que mas quería ¡Tenía que irse! El no quería decirle las palabras que obviamente iba a pronunciar, estaba aguantando demasiado. Pero ella no se movía, es mas, no sabía si acaso respiraba de lo quieta que estaba. Apretó los puños dentro de su sudadera para al final darle una sonrisa sincera, de esas que siempre le daba cuando estaban bien, felices, los dos.

Entonces algo se encendió en el interior de la chica, esa sonrisa… Lucas… Se sobresaltó al ver la cara de Lucas en el rostro de Ash, la misma sonrisa… entonces el es…

"Te odio, demasiado. Nunca he podido odiar más a una persona. Tan poco que me has hecho y con eso, es tanto el dolor que me has dado…" La mirada de Ash volvió a ser amarga y con ira que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sus palabras sacaron de inmediato a Dawn de sus pensamientos. Entonces sintió como su corazón se rompía, por cada palabra era una punzada masa, una flecha impregnada de veneno que se clavaba en su desgastado corazón. "Espero que no te acerques mas a mí, ni se te ocurra." Agarró el mentó de Dawn con fuerza y acercó su rostro al de el. Era demasiado, demasiado irresistible, tenía que besarla o apartarla, pero… no. "Tu… **ME DAS ASCO**." Y con gran dificultad soltó el mentón de la joven, y se fue a paso rápido sin mirar atrás, sin ver la mirada nublada de la chica.

La mirada sin brillo, sin alma de la chica comenzó a desprender lagrimas sin parar. Perdió la fuerza de sus extremidades y cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando, con frio. Su sonrisa era a la que de verdad admiraba, amaba, que deseaba, sus ojos eran los que de verdad la hipnotizaban, que le hacían sonrojar. El era el que estaba detrás de ese chico de pelo azul todo el tiempo, el copiaba su sonrisa y ella se dejaba llevar. Ahora este chico del que verdad sentía algo, la odiaba, lo peor es que ni sabía lo que había hecho.

"Ash… te amo…" susurró mientras sentía que ya lo único que quedaba de su corazón eran cenizas dispersas. Como pudo darse cuenta tan tarde. El ahora estaba con Serena, parecía hacerlo tan feliz. Y ella… El la odiaba, no sabía porque, pero lo hacía. La repudiaba y eso… la mataba.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 _Ajam, a mi tambien me parece que el odio de Ash hacia Dawn es un poco injustificado x''DD, pero pensad que el esta muy dolido y tiene la mente nublada :'V Pero pronto el desenlace eve_


End file.
